A Constant Love
by Anynymys1
Summary: AU Rukia finds herself on the run with her niece and trying to make sense out of chaos. Let the war begin! Fantasy Bleach! Enjoy! RukiaxIchigoxOrihime love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**_AH! This will be my second story on here and it is a venture from the "norm". Still I hope you enjoy it! It should have enough twists and turns to stay exciting. There will not be any OC'ness. At least I promise to try. I have decided that this will be a RukiaxIchigo romance, and I do promise that there will be SOME romance! Nothing creepy major or M. And, of course, I promise to not forget the action! Action is important! Check out CHAP 8 of my story "Infinite Whole" to see my fighting style of writing. Anyway, like my story before this one I promise to finish not matter what! BELIEVE IT! _**

**_Ok so I just couldn't fit a plot summary that I liked on the summary bit so I am putting it here. _**

**_Real Summary: Princess Rukia of Ogyoku is summoned to her brother-in-law's Kingdom of Bucharest, soon after the death of her sister Queen Hisana. But her troubles do not stop there. Presently, tribulations and trials will engulf Rukia and those closest to her, with devastating effects. _**

**_Reviews are an addiction for me. Literally. Without reviews I GO CRAZY! So please review. I accept flames, both good and bad. SO if you are having a bad day... read my story. If you are having a good day (or night) read this story! So I am done babbling. Please read and review!_**

**_~`*`~_**

It had been three years since the end of the Bucharest Kingdom's war, and six months since Queen Hisana's death. Now Princess Rukia had been summoned from her kingdom to her brother-in-law's. She had been asked to care for her sister's infant daughter.

In the carriage, Her Majesty remembered the past several years. Bloodshed had been a prominent theme; only surpassed by the victory of King Byakuya over his brother's rebellion, and his marriage to Princess Hisana of the Kingdom Ogyoku.

Rukia's sister Hisana was beautiful and kind. Quite rare in a cold and heartless world; where masks and deception ruled the hearts of men. Now she was dead, a light blown out by Fate's cruel breath.

"The little babe is all she left this world now," Rukia thought bitterly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The carriage, her prison, sped easily over the dirt road. The view concluded of burned ground and dense forbidding forests. At one point Rukia could see the ocean. Its eternal beauty had eased her troubled soul for a little time, but her pains were much deeper. Rukia's heart ached as she remembered Hisana's wedding day. The elder sister had cried then, softly and quietly in her heart. It hurt Rukia then, as it did now.

In turmoil, Rukia passed her time in the carriage. It moved swiftly by day and night. She had never met Byakuya before, except for the day of the wedding; and, that day, right after the wedding, he had left to put down an uprising that his younger brother had failed to suppress. Rukia had exchanged letters with Hisana, after the wedding, and learned much about the King of Bucharest.

Hisana wrote a great deal to Rukia about her husband; Rukia was one of the only people she truly trusted. Supposedly, the man was quiet and very reserved. She praised his wisdom but, faulted him in not trusting anyone. "To receive his trust, that would be a high honor indeed," Hisana had written. That would be her ultimate goal, now that she was married to him.

"An honor," Rukia thought, "to have his trust, only to die without it or love? What life is that? What worth to live for a man and bear his child never to receive love or trust?"

Soon after the baby had been born, Hisana's letters had come with less frequency. Hisana talked mostly about the baby. This child had become Hisana's pride and joy. Byakuya had even begun smiling more, Hisana had reported.

Back then, Rukia had started thinking more kindly of Byakuya since her sister seemed happy. Now everything had changed. Nothing would be the same. Falling asleep Rukia, forgot her sorrows and pains. Sleep was the one place she could escape reality. Yet, it would never last long, sleep only postponed the inevitable.

Before long, she had arrived at her destination.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nothing extravagant passed before her eyes. Only a dullness that enveloped the whole city, this dullness was the pain of war and loss of loved ones. Rukia watched out a small window of her horse-drawn carriage, and felt the same dullness. A people, now divided, were on the other side of the pane.

She saw people, with few emotions, who had hardened their hearts; due to the continual strife afflicting their home. This is what she saw, and the images buried themselves deep into her mind. This cause Rukia to abandon any good thoughts about His Majesty, regardless of whether her sister had loved him… or not. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya stood from his balcony, high in the sky. He could see the ocean from his vantage point towards the East. To the West was forest and mountains, paths to other places and horrific memories. Looking down, he saw her carriage and small detachment. The insignias on the flags stood for the kingdom of Ogyoku. Rukia was finally here.

Byakuya griped the railing of the balcony harder and breathed in deeply.

"How much does the child look like her?" he thought, "Rukia is rumored to resemble Hisana."

A slight pain made him catch his breath, when thinking of Hisana, and warm breezes blew across his neck. He could feel her again, if only for a little while.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia took each step towards the large engraved doors with a grace and an air that beheld a coming storm. Horns and loud voices heralded her entrance to the court attendants. Nobles bowed with courtier masks in place, as murmurs swept through the long, open corridors.

There was little happiness in the court; Death still enveloped the rooms. It hung in lurking shadows and watched with menacing eyes. Yet, Rukia could still feel the cool gazes from servants and nobles alike.

It was a slow procession that followed as she made her way to the inner court room; where his majesty would normally give audience. As suddenly as she had come, she stopped. A voice, beckoned her elite attention.

"Princess Rukia, how kind of you to grace your brother's court in such a timely manner," the man said.

He waltzed in from the hallway to her left. Amusement lit up his face. Perusing the man, Rukia could see her bodyguard grow tense.

The man's eyes grew wide, "My dear, you so uncannily resemble your late sister! The likeness I could never have expected."

Rukia bowed from her waist. Her face as impassionate as ever, "My Lord, you address me with such ease, but I have yet to inquire of you."

"So true Majesty, I am the King's brother, Yumichika," he bowed, arrogantly.

Rukia nodded. Yumichika's apparent lack of interest in protocol was obvious. Rukia was in emotional turmoil and he acted like a fool.

He took her hand and kissed it gently, "Now tell me of your travels. How was the countryside?"

He moved closer to her and, taking her arm in his, passed out of the hallway he had come by, into a gilded garden. Rukia moved quickly to match his long strides. A string of nobles and courtiers followed close behind; their whispers and eyes drawn to the princess and prince walking ahead.

Looking up at him, a slight touch of impatience in her eyes, "When can I meet with His Majesty, King Byakuya?"

Prince Yumichika looked away, gathering his emotions, and then turned to the princess with a sorry smile. "My dear, his… majesty, is… is busy. That is the reason he summoned you here in the first place, isn't it?"

Rukia burned indignantly deep, down inside. How dare this man call her and not even meet with her?! Be he a king or servant, his manner was incredulous. It hurt. It hurt badly, and although she was still walking with the brother of this man, Rukia wished to be away from all of this. She wanted to see her sister's child.

"If what you say is true, then could you please lead me to Queen Hisana's child?"

"Princess, this I cannot do. Not without His Majesty's permission," he could not stop the faint smile that perused his un-saintly lips.

It was then that a passion took her. Removing her arm from his tightening grip, Rukia planted her feet in defiance. "I demand to see my sister's child. I came here for that very reason, and only that reason. Will you kindly send me in that direction, or shall I acquire the information elsewhere?"

Yumichika watched her, disgruntled that such a fine lady would rise into such a passion. But, he had pushed her to it, and he knew it, he wanted it. Suddenly his expression soured as he looked past her, behind her. The crowd once steeped in murmurs, became silent.

Taken aback with the prince's expression, she turned also to see what the matter was.

**_~`*`~ _**

**_Different, eh? If it's not let me know! REVIEW! If it is... REVIEW! Thankie you!_**

**_Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1_**


	2. Ice King

So I want to give a shout out to all of my wonderful readers which do include and could never exclude! Sakuranight, Hisanachan, and the anonymous reviews! Thanks everyone you guys keep me going! I would like to also give a shout out to my Beta, the greatest ever! Rukilex, who without her help none of this would be possible. Well read on and enjoy!

*~`*~`*

Behind Rukia the crowd moved, bowing before The Extraordinary Individual His Majesty, King Byakuya. Rukia's heart stopped, her resentment growing, but she bowed as was expected of her.

"Your Majesty."

Byakuya nodded and turned, "Please, come with me."

His voice was strong and commanding, befitting the warrior king. Rukia rose and followed the man before her. Yumichika lagged behind. His roving eyes bothered her, but the man she followed had attained her full attention.

Leaving the garden, the company ascended the main stairs. Marble covered the floors and alighted the stairs. It was white with grey swirls and gold flecks. The banister was a purer white and the same as the walls. Gilded mirrors were placed sequentially up the stairs. The banister ended with a figure of a horse coming out of the waves. They turned right facing a pair of large doors. There, Byakuya stopped.

"Yumichika, have you nothing better to do?"

The young prince moved uneasily. He frowned, turned in a huff, and left.

Byakuya waited until, he could no longer hear Yumichika's footsteps on the marbled floors. He turned to Rukia, "This is the East wing of the palace. You and the child will stay here. No others except the already appointed servants and your personal bodyguards may stay here or enter."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she bowed again.

Two soldiers, opened the doors. A stream of light poured over them. Rukia, her personal guards, Byakuya, and his bodyguards walked inside as the doors shut behind them.

Byakuya stopped and held up a hand, "Rukia, you alone will follow me from here."

They walked down a long hallway, at the end of which, was a balcony, overlooking the sea. Light filled the place as the sun set across the ocean. A warm breeze spread into the vastness of the hallway as Byakuya led Rukia through a nearby doorway, leaving their guards behind.

Inside the room everything was done in pale shades of pink. There was a cradle tucked in a corner, which Byakuya moved directly to. He looked down and motioned for her to come over. Rukia slipped next to him, peeking into the crib. There a baby slept, dressed all in pink.

She was beautiful and petite, with dark hair, and little pink hands. Before entering the room, there had been a cold hardness to Byakuya. Now the air eased and became comforting. The King had become a daddy.

His face softened as the babe rolled onto her back, and then opened her eyes. Brown orbs flickered at the father then to the aunt. The mouth formed an "O" and the babe reached for Byakuya's hand as he went to pick her up. Rukia felt tears welling up in her eyes, but refrained from crying. He nuzzled the babe's dark hair, holding her tight.

The King was still intimidating, he was a man, but Rukia could not help smiling. The baby laughed, snuggled up against her father's chest. Soon, though, she stopped as her father's voice grew serious. "You will stay here with Hitari. The whole East Wing will be your home…" he stopped.

Hitari reached for Rukia. Little fingers spread out as she reached away from Byakuya. Rukia stepped forward and looked into Byakuya's eyes, almost pleading. He placed the baby in her arms and watched.

Hitari fingered Rukia's short locks, moving to her lips, and chin with her small fingers. A smile overtook Rukia's face as she looked to the King and he watched, proud of the small child and the angel before him. The setting sun cast an ethereal glow on them, but if the darkness of encroaching night was not Fate's warning of the coming dangers; then nothing except a miracle could help them now.

Holding the now murmuring baby, Rukia felt tears stream down her face. All this time she had been trying to hold them back. Forcing the tears to become her strength, now when strength was not needed softness overtook her. This child and the love that brought her into this world was all she had left of Hisana.

With the young woman crying in front of him Byakuya, began to feel uneasy. He had already spent much of his leisure time preparing for her coming. Now that she was here, after such a long trip, she would need rest. Her crying confirmed that much or maybe, she really hurt that much? As he watched Rukia cry, Byakuya felt his own emotions rise to the surface. His face and eyes never betrayed him but, deep down, he too was in pain.

Rukia looked up after the first tear rolled off of her chin. Only then did she realize that she was crying. Hitari was still murmuring, and smiled while Rukia tried to regain her mask.

"My deepest apologies, Majesty."

"Your apologies are not needed. I called for you to come for your sister's child. Such emotions are… expected," he replied.

Rukia nodded, wiping another tear from her porcelain face. Somehow in this moment, he did not seem like the cold, stoic king she had heard tales of. A new found respect caused her tears to dissuade, as the ice king before her melted. This man was human and had human emotions. This man watching her now was the man Hisana had fallen in love with.

Byakuya continued, "This place is to be a haven for you. As it was for Hisana," when he said Hisana's name his voice fluttered with some emotion, "Tonight I will be holding a banquet in your honor. Only then will your court mask be needed."

Summoning the servants, he left the room. Rukia sat down, relieved to be released from the pressures of perfection. It seemed that there was a different side to her brother-in-law, a side that her sister had hinted at in her letters.

A woman came into the room, moving swiftly with great strides towards Rukia and the baby. "Your Majesty," she bowed, "it is time for you to get ready."

"I imagine that you are the head maid here?"

The woman, her face parallel to the ground, was still bowing.

"Yes, Majesty, I am the head maid for the East Wing in charge of the Princess. My name is Yibinu Asi, Majesty."

Rukia nodded, getting up. She kissed Hitari on her small forehead, receiving a giggle for her venture. Smiling, she again addressed the maid, "Asi, thank you."

With the baby in Yibinu's arms, Rukia walked out of the room. A new servant approached her and led the Princess to another room. It had a warm, neutral color to it with many windows, and its own personal balcony. Rukia found three maids to the left of the room. All were standing at attention, waiting for their new mistress's commands.

"Your names, please," Rukia ordered.

The first to speak was pale. Obviously distressed, her hair was covered in a tight, blue cap. Except for a single yellow curl that poked out the back of the cap. She smiled softly, but her brown eyes held a marked sadness. Her hands squirmed in a tight clasp as she spoke, "Undari Hina, majesty."

Rukia nodded and moved in front of the next woman.

The second had an air of mischief about her. Her hair was bound in a ponytail and braided down her back. Brown eyes peeked out from under long eyelashes. If she was sad or distressed, she did not show it. "Hideku Yukimara, majesty." Nodding and stepping in front of the last woman, Rukia watched her intently.

The last had bright orange hair, which distinguished her from the rest. The long strands ran down her back and glistened in the light. Her eyes were soft and kind, though, sad not unlike the first woman. "Inoue Orihime, majesty."

Rukia smiled as she rested her eyes on the orange haired girl.

"My sister wrote of each of you and spoke highly of you all. She said that you each served her well. Because of her words I hold high regards for each of you. I hope that you will be able to serve me as well as you did my sister."

Each maid looked surprised, amazed that their original mistress had even spoken of them. Or spoken well of them. If at any second though, in the Princess's speech, any of them had thought she lied, the thoughts fleeted away when Rukia smiled.

Hideku, with a penchant for being somewhat forward, spoke first, "Majesty! For the ball tonight we found some dresses. Would you like to see them?"

Hideku tried to keep from biting her bottom lip. Rukia remembered, that was a sign that Hideku was nervous. A silence enveloped the room.

"I would love to see these dresses Hideku."

*~`*~`*

Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1


	3. The Dance

So since I did not get any flack for Yumichika being Byakuya's brother… I am just going to go with it!

Thanks again to all of you fantastic reviewers out there! Sending some love your way 'cause here they are! Thanks to… HisanaChan, SakuraNight, ReadTheWritten, and all of you anonymous reviewers out there!

But most of all to my wonderful BetaReader, Rukilex!

*~`*~`*

That evening, looking to the sky, you would have seen the blue darkness in all of its glory. Beautiful, stunning, and magnificent, adorned with the glittering of precious diamonds which stole one's breath. Below the moon, there stood a woman. Red covered her body like a silky liquid, showing each of her presumptuous curves.

Standing there under the moonlight, Rukia resembled the recently deceased queen of Bucharest; her dress pooled like blood at her feet. Dark hair graced the top of her refined shoulders, while her skin looked like cream in the moonlight. She was a lovely sight to see, even from behind. Leaning on an ornate railing from the balcony, outside of the immense ballroom, Rukia breathed freedom into her soul. A sea breeze tousled her ebony hair, fixed perfectly for that evening. The breeze mixed with the scent of a nearby pine and settled deep within her lungs. A cold hand reached out for her warmth, startling the crimson ghost.

"How are you enjoying the ball?"

She whirled around with wide, brown eyes. Rukia had not heard or felt his presence intruding on her solitude. She swallowed easily, once she saw it was him, "Very well, Prince Yumichika, it is quite beautiful."

He nodded, leaving his hand on the skin of her right shoulder. His arm wrapped around her other shoulder. Smiling, Yumichika ignored her slight squirm under his arm. "You look beautiful, Princess. Red is your color. With you here, we really must have more balls like this. I quite enjoy seeing you so elegantly dressed."

She looked up to find him staring down on her. Flashing a small smile, Rukia looked away, growing neither hot nor cold to his slight, advances.

"I do wish that you would remove your arm. I am not cold."

The prince shrugged, and let fall his hand from her gracious shoulder. It swept the the lightest of touches across her back, following a path beside her spine. Reaching the middle of her back, he pulled his hand away. This close contact incited the princess as she stepped back and glared at him. She felt startled and angry, while her chest rose with her emotions.

But, his eyes were on someone else. Following his gaze, coldness grew inside her, dousing her angry flames. A man with brown hair and a kindly smile stood in the archway to the balcony. He held a tome in his left arm. Green robes cascaded down his body, hints of white as an afterthought. Spectacles and a smile adorned his face.

"So this is where you were." He stepped forward, taking lightly Princess Rukia's hand and kissing it spoke, "Dear Majesty, I do not believe we have been introduced yet. I am Sosuke Aizen, counselor to his majesty and teacher to the young, Prince Yumichika."Aizen cast an eye upon the bristling Prince, who seemed annoyed when termed "young". Yet, Aizen's gaze remained on the Princess.

Rukia smiled and nodded, retracting her delicate hand. "So it was you who taught the Prince to be… charming."

"Yes, I am afraid that would be me. At such a large party as this though, why are you not inside mingling with the guests?" Aizen asked, turning his attention to the Prince. "You should be ashamed, Prince Yumichika, keeping such a magnificent rose from your brother's company."Aizen then smiled again at Rukia, and held out an open hand, "Please, would you be so kind, as to grace the King's guests with your presence?"

"Of course."

She took his arm and walked into the glistening ballroom, the light bringing life back to her paleness.

* * *

Outside, the "young" Prince cursed quietly to himself. Slamming his hand down on the railing, he winced from the pain. "Why!? Why does everything have to be about him?! He is horrible and cold, and yet… she… she is something perfect."

He forced his throbbing hand to his side, and watched until Rukia and Aizen had walked out of his sight. Only then did Yumichika walk back into his brother's party.

* * *

Aizen, still holding onto Rukia, whispered into her ear, "Are you having a nice time?"

"Yes, thank-you," she said, smiling.

More dignitaries and nobles crossed their path, all of them anxious to meet the Princess. Aizen kept Rukia safe and indulged her in his vast knowledge of every person they met. She never missed a name, endearing herself to the court and nobles visiting. In his comfortable presence, Rukia, soon found herself shedding the glumness of that afternoon, and enjoying the party, as much as she could.

Still the night was wearing on slowly, despite the fact that she had been introduced to over half the party or, at least those who Aizen felt were worthy enough to meet the Princess at his side. There was a smile on his face; he enjoyed the attention he was receiving from the guests and the Princess of Ogyoku. Rukia saw the younger nobles of the party gathered tightly around the dance floor. She watched the livelier generation with some apparent longing, and Sosuke noticed.

Aizen looked down at the fair princess, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, that would be quite nice," she said, as a spark of curiosity lit her face.

He led her to the dance floor, leaving the tome with a servant. A few dancers left the stage as the music changed. It was slow, but upbeat enough to keep them from falling asleep. A musical note, and they were dancing. She lithe and elegant, he elegant and sturdy, they made a nice pair moving about the floor. Rukia danced with the utmost grace and spun delicately in time with the music. To the enjoyment of the onlookers though, a young man interrupted them. Aizen, stepping back along the sidelines, bowed to the princess, almost thankful to have a break.

Rukia's new partner bowed low before her, and in taking her hand, began their dance. Tall and strong with characteristic, orange hair and commanding brown eyes, he engaged her every movement with a subtle power. Lifting her in the air, they made a remarkable pair. She followed his every lead to perfection. A sure envy to other women watching; they were the only people dancing now and used the entire floor.

As the music came to an end, their dance became slower and he gazed into her eyes. No words were spoken between them when he handed her back to Aizen. The watching crowd applauded the beautiful dancers, as the young man bowed low. Rukia smiled, nodding in appreciation, and took Aizen's hand. Turning into the applauding crowd, the two did not go far. Byakuya, His Majesty, drew into their path. This time, Rukia curtsied before the King.

"Your Majesty," said Aizen, bowing low.

But, The King paid no attention to his aide. Instead, he spoke in a powerful manner to the becoming women beside Aizen."You dance well."

Only three little words, and yet Rukia suddenly thought of her sister thinking, _"This, it was all she wanted. A compliment from him, it feels different though from other compliments. As though… I have won something?"_

The smile returned to her face, "Thank-you, Majesty."

"Accompany me," was his simple command.

And, for the second time, that night, she changed partners. This time she left Aizen's side for Byakuya's. His hand held open before her. Walking with the King, no one dared to address them, and all bowed. They walked into the gardens, away from the merrily, continuing music. It was becoming chilly in the quiet place. The flowers had closed, sleeping; and allowing the stars to be the attraction for night hours.

Despite the evening gown Rukia moved quietly beside the King. She stifled an attempt to glance up at him, and couldn't help but wonder curiously as to why he had led her here. The garden was beautiful with an alluring aura, only interrupted by Byakuya's stoic demeanor.

In the stillness, he asked, "Who taught you to dance?"

"My sister, Hisana, Your Majesty. She taught me to dance."

There was a little surprise in Rukia's eyes that Byakuya missed. When Rukia looked up at him, he seemed to deliberately look away. For some reason, she wanted to ask him questions. They gathered in her heart, but she could not separate them with her brain to ask with her tongue. After the question, the air around them grew less tense. Byakuya appeared to have accepted her answer and walked now with a faster pace. Finally, they arrived back at the entrance of the garden.

"I am retiring for the evening. I suggest that you do the same," he said, turning and nodding, to her curtsy, and leaving. Rukia watched him go, disappointed. The life of the ball, the charming man she had danced with, left distaste in her mouth; due to the remembrance of her sister. She thought of how life had been taken from Hisana and yet, Rukia was supposed to be happy? Heat again rose inside of her.

"No, this isn't right, I cannot let go just yet. I do not want to be happy. Not here and not now!" Rukia turned and moved swiftly towards the East Wing. Tears burned her inside, but she would not relent. Up the elegant stairs, Rukia saw past the darkness to a tall figure standing before the doors to the East Wing.

"Please move," she said.

He didn't.

*~`*~`*

Yah! To another Chap! Well so far all seems well, let your reviews speak for you! So who do you could be standing in the Princesses way? Obviously it is a guy. Wait, maybe not! There is a host of characters to choose from.

Maybe Yumichika? Is he really that forward?  
King Byakuya? Is that why he told her to retire early?  
Sosuke Aizen? Could it be the Hoguyku, or did he really, really like the attention she gave him?!  
Or could it be Orihime? Maybe one of the servents? Could something have happened to the little princess, Hitari?

Well find out next time on CHAPTER 4 of "A CONSTANT LOVE" (so cliché)

Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1


	4. History Lesson

Thank you again everyone! HisanaChan, SakuraNight, Tellie, and ReadTheWritten!  
All of you wonderful anonymous reviewers!  
And the best Beat 'eva! Rukilex!

Previously…

Opening on an outside, palace balcony Yumichika finds Rukia. Aizen interrupts and brings the Princess back to the life of the party. On the dance floor Rukia exchanges Aizen for an orange-haired partner. When the music ends the young man courteously hands her back to Aizen. They run into Byakuya. He asks (commands) her to follow him. After a stroll through the garden Byakuya asks Rukia to retire early as he is. He leaves and Rukia decides to follow his advice, before throwing an emotional tantrum. Then at the top of the marble stairs, far from the party, Rukia runs into a figure in the shadows…

~"*"~  
In no way were the three personal bodyguards of Princess Rukia obsolete. Hamshar Juzir, the head bodyguard, had been with Rukia the longest. He was also responsible for picking the other three. A big man with tanned skin, Hamshar had been the Princess's protector since she was a child. Now she was a full grown woman, blossoming brighter every day. Like a father, he watched her grow with pride. But in this foreign country, simply watching would do very little for her overall protection.

Now, Hamshar would need to learn everything about everyone around him. In this new place, with secrets and lies abounding, he ordered the other three bodyguards to split up; to observe and to learn about the palace grounds and people living in the castle. It would take time to learn everything, but for now getting to know the servants and lesser-known people of the King's household would be a starting place; dirty secrets would reveal themselves later.

* * *

Wandering into the royal stables, a red-headed young man looked up to the sky. It was beautiful tonight. The stars shone and twinkled like they knew something special. Maybe, if he had listened, the young man would have been privy to their deepest secrets, but for now he was preoccupied. The party made him restless and he was on a mission; reconnaissance, a silent way of protecting his princess as her bodyguard. First, though, he wanted to pay a visit to an old friend.

Past the well-lit and extravagant barns filled with priceless steeds, Renji walked. Although it was late, the barns were full of activity. This meant only one thing: a hunt. The smell of a small forge drew Renji's eyes to a blacksmith. Glowing shoes were placed on a dark horse, and the characteristic smell of smoldering hooves pervaded the air. It reminded him of home. Continuing on before some mischief befell him; Renji finally passed the last heavily-occupied barn. His evening walk would end at the derelict barn ahead of him, basking in ghostly moonlight. Renji had chosen this barn as the holding place for his horse.

Nadan was a solid chestnut gelding and well taken care of. The horse nickered as Renji drew near to his stall, at the very end of the barn. The young man always came with treats. He had won the horse's heart that way, after catching the creature by himself many years ago. Now, Nadan was getting older. A large head shot out over the stall door, ears pricked forward, attentive like. Holding out an apple, Renji smiled, "You're starting to grey, old man. Hopefully, this place will be quiet, like home."

Renji scratched the gelding's forehead, remembering the past and first meetings. Tossing his head, Nadan reached his long, slender neck over the door, trying to sniff Renji's pockets. He laughed and tugged on the geldings graying ear. "Hey, maybe we could get you some hair coloring."

Nadan leveled his gaze with Renji's, and snorted his retort. There would be no coloring this horse, whether he looked old or not. Suddenly the gelding's head shot up. The air grew thick with suspicion and the sound of footsteps could be heard. The gelding snorted defiantly into the moonlight. Drawing youth back into his aging bones. A hand on his sword, Renji stepped away from the stall into the darkness. An old man with a bucket of water in one hand, and oats in the other stopped before Nadan's stall.

"What a good boy, eh? Your master's enjoying the ball I suppose, taking care of his lady."

The old man dropped the water bucket to pat the gelding. Nadan, though, refused to be touched, moving his nose just out of reach. Renji smirked, moving behind the old man, who struggled to pick up the water bucket. The red headed boy grasped the water bucket, in a way, helping, but alsotrying to startle the old man. Grey bushy eyebrows rose, but there was no surprise in the wide, green eyes.

"Not afraid of people coming up behind you?" Renji asked.

"No, boy, I don't hide in shadows, and none scare me since death is on my heels. So this is your horse?"

Renji nodded, miffed at the old man's answer. He went into Nadan's stall and poured the water into the gelding's bucket. The old man watched quietly, observing the young man's actions. Drinking greedily, Nadan ignored his master, as Renji left the stall to pick up the other bucket of oats.

"Hmph," Renji took the bucket and fed his horse, then turned to the old man, "so what are you here for?"

"I am here to care for your gelding. None of those fancy hands in the other barns wanted to come out here. So dilapidated barn equals old hand; my name is Horace, but the youngsters around here call me ancient one."

Renji watched Horace walk away slowly. "Old man, huh," he thought. Then it hit him. "Hey, uh… Horace? How long have you been here?"

Horace turned, and the moonlight from behind darkened his aged face.

"Many years, too long! What do ye wish to know?" the man spoke craftily, beneath his grin of a smile.

Renji paused. He didn't really want to know in the end; was talking to an old geezer any way to spend a good evening like this? Of course, it wasn't. Crashing the palace kitchen was an offhand idea, but a good one. No, Hamshir wanted information and, except for the princess, Renji answered only to him.

"So, tell me, how do you like this Prince Yumichika? I hear he is good with the ladies."

"Ha! In his you wish to take lessons from him?" the old man ended seriously.

"NO way!"

"Good. That would profit you nothing," a chuckle spilled from his lips. "The boy is a clown and fool, brought up, not strong like his elder brothers, but like a forever child. What else shall you know?"

Renji smirked at the old man's unbound insolence. Such talk would have landing the geezer before a noose, if not worse. Pondering his next question, Renji watched the old man's face. It never changed. "And what of the King? Everyone says he is a cowardly dictator."

Here, Horace's face lit up, "What fools and vagabonds do you lend ear to?! The company you keep must all be dreamers."

The red-headed boy raised an eyebrow, while he watched the old man rummage through the stall across the way. Soon Horace came out with a stool. Once settled, he looked ready to continue his story.

"The King is a man of principle. There are many bad rumors about him, because he goes against the grain. He bases his decisions on bettering his country, not on fattening his nobles' wallets. You see, His Majesty's father died soon after the youngest brother turned 4, along with their mother.

"Now Byakuya, as the oldest, was to ascend the throne, but the nobles and counselors did not want such a young man to take reign in their country. Well, not someone that they could not control. Byakuya was nineteen when these events occurred. From there on out, factions were made and small fights occurred all over. The middle brother, Hyato, was only seventeen, and by the maliciousness of his teacher and aid was drawn to power, and to hate his brother.

"Hyato was the spitting image of his father, the greatest of the Kuchiki line. Sadly, although he was strong of spirit, he was weak of mind, and greatly manipulated. Hyato was used as a figurehead when his brother, Byakuya, could not be moved to the noble's ideals. The eldest tried to get Hyato to see that he was being used, but Hyato never understood. Instead, he took Byakuya's advice as something worse; he believed that Byakuya was trying to suppress him. Hyato was a fiery youth and loved his freedom, but could never see past his own problems.

"In the end, Hyato destroyed almost everything. Byakuya was extremely lenient, to the point that he split the nation so he and Hyato could rule. I think Byakuya believed that maybe, by seeing how well a nation could be run, Hyato would change his mind. He never did. Eventually, Hyato invaded and Byakuya had to fight his brother. I guess you could say His Majesty had no mercy, he left Hyato nothing. It was amazing. Byakuya swept through like a plague.

"In the end, though he couldn't kill Hyato, and let him live. Hyato took that as weakness on his brother's part, and tried to assassinate Byakuya. Hyato died by his brother's sword. Yumichika blames Byakuya for their brother's fate, and I think Byakuya does, too. When they were all younger, the brothers were happiest together. Always smiling, they were constantly on adventures," the old man sighed, looking up to the sky, "Things will never be the same."

By now, Nadan was finished eating and reached over the door again, to tousle Renji's hair. The young man pushed the horse's head away, waiting on the old man, but Horace was finished. He put the chair against a wall, nodded his old scraggily head and said, "Goodnight, boy."

Renji stood up, "Renji, my name is Abarai Renji."

Horace stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Well then, goodnight, young Renji."

Crossing his arms, a smile crept across his face. Renji had learned a lot from the old man, and did not doubt that he could learn more. The gelding nickered with his neck out-stretched and head turned, eager for his master's attention. Grabbing a halter and lead, Renji led the gelding out, walking towards an empty pasture. The fencing was old and worn leading into the forest, a little ways beyond.

Opening the creaking gate, Renji undid the lead rope, leaving the halter on, and smacked Nadan on the back. The horse bolted into the pasture, snorting for the entire world to hear. Free from the confines of his stall, Nadan raced up and down the pasture at full speed, putting on a sort of show for his master. Sitting atop the railing, Renji watched his old friend break free of protocol and be a horse. Still young as ever for that little while, he felt as though time could never age them. That freedom was theirs forever, the wild horse and him..

"Dumb old man, talking that way will eventually get him jailed," Renji murmured to himself, thinking. "This whole placed is filled with a bunch of screwballs. I wonder though what he thinks about that freak, Prince Yumichika. Dude, makes my skin crawl, "he shivered, twitching a lip, "and the way he looks at Rukia… no! He'll never get close enough for anything! Ugh, if I ask that old man about the Prince; I will have a bottle of sake with me. Next time."

* * *

"Please, move," Rukia ordered.

He didn't. The guards, motionless, seemed to see nothing. Rukia paused; no one except the King and the Prince were allowed up here. So who was this person standing there in the dark of the hallway?

He, in the darkness, could see her in the light. She was stunning. A large window to Rukia's right poured in moonlight, which swept around her. She looked ethereal and beautiful in her distressed state. He took a step forward, towards her.

Rukia swallowed and gathered herself. She needed to call for the guards, but they could see her and this man; so why didn't they act immediately? Before she could yell, Rukia felt a cold and hard grip. She twisted to face him. Her face was defiant, but there was a mark of fear. In the moonlight she could see him, Prince Yumichika. Rukia clenched her fists, pulling away her arm with no success.

"Let me go," she said.

"Why? When you are so beautiful?" came his voice.

Enraged and afraid, due to his obvious strength against her; Rukia raised her other hand to hit him. He smiled triumphantly and took hold of her striking hand. Then Yumichika lowered his lips to hers. She could feel his breath even with her struggling. It was warm and chilling; lustful. Closing his eyes, though, Yumichika missed the impending danger.

The Prince was so close to the one thing he wanted. He could almost taste the sweetness of her virgin lips. Hovering over her, Yumichika felt her moving defiantly against him. It only made him want her more. Saving grace though was on her side. The deft aim of a large fist sent the Prince stumbling backward. Rukia was shocked and grateful, all at once. Something she rarely felt. Behind Rukia, Hamshar had wrapped his large arm around her tiny waist. Steadying the Princesses for when he hit Yumichika, squarely in the chest. Juzir frowned, "My apologies Princess."

**_~"*"~ _**

**_Well? What to you think? How was it? I hope you guy's and gal's like the "previously..." bit at the top. I hope it helps if you have forgotten anything. Sorry for taking forever to update. I really want this story to be at its best for you all. Thanks again for reading! And don't forget to review!!!  
It's what keeps me going. LOL_**

**_Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1_**


	5. A Toque and Contest

**Finally the next Chapter! Sorry for taking so long. The writer block monkey attacked me! I made it though! Else there would be no NEXT chapter. Thanks to Rukilex and HisanaChan for sticking around and continuing to read 'A Constant Love'. Man, I do not think I even remember what happened previously…**

**Previously…  
We learn more about Rukia's bodyguards. Hamshar Juzir, we see his deeper relationship with Rukia and learn about an order he gives specifically to three other bodyguards. Renji meets an elderly stable hand and receives a short history lesson. Lastly, the shadowy figure introduces himself to Rukia. Now…**

**'~*~'**

Hamshar Juzir, bodyguard to the Princess of Ogyoku, had forcefully hit the crown Prince of Bucharest. Even better, he had knocked the wind out of the boy. Juzir's eyes locked with those of the gaping Prince, challenging the boy, but no challenge came. Hamshar walked Rukia to the East Wing entrance. Ashamed, the guards quickly opened the doors. He glared at them and pushed Rukia inside.

"Stay here. Lock the door," he commanded her and then the guards.

* * *

Renji was slowly walking back to the palace. There were many entrances to the stronghold, but only four led to the kitchen. One was a back door where many exotic foods were delivered. Another door led to the servants' quarters, and the third and fourth doors were in and out doors used by the waiters.

Now, with the party, the kitchen was overflowing with delicious foods. Sweet, mouthwatering smells wistfully permeated the air within sixty feet of the kitchen. Even only a slight sniff of the luscious food platters would keep you dreaming of the scrumptious foods for days. Yet, food is only as good as its maker, and food so perfect had a perfectionist for a head chef: Chef Dede. In his perfectionist frame of mind, Dede wasted much of the food. To be exact, more food deliveries were made than guests at the ball. This is where Dakotso came in. As another bodyguard for the princess, he too had been sent to collect intelligence information. He also had an empty stomach that constantly needed filling.

Dakotso was an interesting person with witty tactics. He was fun and easygoing, which went along well with his bright appearance. Dakotsu had a full shock of bright blond hair and green eyes, while being very proportionally built. He was also a big eater, and this Renji knew personally based upon his constantly stolen lunches and multiple lectures he had given to Dakotsu. Along with beatings Renji had given the blond, and received.

Past the hurrying servants, Renji spied his friend, eating and being berated by an oval bodied man in a very awkward hat. Coming closer, he stifled laughter. The big blond man was sitting on an empty cask, eating some gooey green substance. "So, how is that stuff?"

"Don't (gulp) say anything bad about the (munch) food. We are, (wiping his mouth) garbage disposals."

Renji smirked, sitting across from Dakotso. Casually he picked up some food. Bringing the edible and creative matter to his mouth, he spoke before eating it, "Who said that? Some screwball in a really tall hat?"

Blue eyes swelled. Dakotso, holding a leg of meat with both hands pointed with his pinkie. "Hmm, vehind vue," he murmured.

Behind Renji a large pan met his turning head with an almighty and resounding crash. The food in his hand fell and Dakoto roared in laughter.

"WHAT THE…!"

Chef Dede's hand bounced the pan up and down; waving it in front of Renji's swelling face. "I have w-rules in my kitchen. Z-ese foods are my children. The foods I cannot z-use are the ones I 'ave written off! Say nothing bad about my food-z. Is rule! Z-ay nothing bad about me or you gets no food from my kitchen! You eat scraps, you garbage dispo-z-al here. And i-z not tall hat is toque."

In a huff, the chef turned on his heel and left. "What's so funny?!" Renji asked, rubbing his head.

"Nothing except that he crept up behind YOU."

"I'd like to see somebody _not_ interested in food save him if this kitchen caught on fire," grumbled Renji.

Biting into a hors d'oeuvre, his face changed into a pleasant, chewing grin. "That sounds like a threat. Better hope it doesn't happen while we are here."

"Sure, that would make everything perfect. Whoa, somebody have a bottle of sake?"

"Too much for you, red head? Maybe we should get you some milk. Want a cookie with that?"

"Whatever freak, I'll eat you out! Come on let's race!"

"You're on! If you win this will be the first time. What a memorable place for such a…"

"Shut (crunch, gulp) 'n (bite) eat!"

Cut pieces of this and that, food artwork not put together correctly, all went to the ravenous killers of men. "Oh!" cried the head chef, "these men z-ey kill my food with their unpleasant manners alone!"

Deep down though, the mustachioed man knew, from the way Dakoto and Renji were eating, that his creations where delicious, to both the mouth and the eye. This alone made him happy, but as a perfectionist to the greatest men and women of Bucharest, he had a façade to maintain. So after kicking them out twice he finally relented, the dramatic side of him coming through.

"Chef Dede! We are in need of hors d'oeuvres!" the voice came from a waiter, peaking from the out door to the ballroom. A frying pan thrown at the waiters face was Chef Dede's reply.

"More this, more that! Chef Dede can only do so much!"

"Yeah, that's what this huge kitchen and the twelve apprentice chefs are for!" Renji said, smirking.

The chef frowned and walloped the red head again, this time with a marble rolling pin, "And I z-et you eat z-in my kitchen! For shame! Back to work, you vagabonds!"

Dakotsu rolled with laughter before grinning, "I bet that hurt!"

"Sure it did, but I'm still in here eating, you cow. Saving the food in your teeth for later?"

There was green stuff in his teeth, which Renji had noticed. The blond put down a purple, flower -looking appetizer and pulled a long, strand of fatty green from his teeth.

"AH! Not in my kitchen you don't!"

Smack went the skillet, reddening Dakotsu's raised hand.

"You eat it all!"

* * *

Watching the doors close, she fumed. "How dare he!? How dare he even touch me!?"

Rukia wrung her beautiful, pale hands in an all-consuming anger. She needed something to hit. Turning around, she faced her servants. They all watched her face, willing her eyes to tell them what had happened. Rukia breathed deeply, trying to calm herself, but grew only more infuriated with the unwanted attention. "Please, return to your duties," she commanded them in a hushed voice.

Many left, including the Head Maid, Yibina Asi, without asking questions. Only three women stayed - the personal maids of the Princess. Rukia waited patiently for them to leave, hoping that they would follow the others. They did not. Sweeping a steely glare over them, the Princess clenched her fists.

"I asked you to return to your duties."

The young woman with melting, brown eyes, Hideku Yukimara, answered her mistress, "My Lady, it is our duty to attend you in any way…"

"Leave." Rukia's voice concealed silent threats that tore and weakened her reserve. It did not matter to her whether the maids were trying to help or were there simply for some gain. Now, the Princess wanted to be alone.

"But, Princess…" Undari Hina now pleaded.

"Go away! Don't you understand?! I want to be alone!"

Bringing a trembling hand to her face, Rukia watched as Hideku and Undari trotted away, glancing back only twice before rounding a corner. She felt trapped and overwhelmed, ready to faint. So many emotions were working their way through her heart; they created holes and sores of discontent, pain, and sorrow. Shaking, Rukia leaned heavily against the wall, thinking, "Weren't there three of them?"

Looking around she spotted orange hair, the woman Inoue Orihime. Rukia was too emotionally tired to scream, yell or throw a tantrum. So she asked with a taut voice, "Why do you insist on staying? What good is it to you?"

"Because I want to. You are troubled and because you are troubled I am also, My Lady."

"My troubles have nothing to do with you," Rukia said coldly.

"That is true, but friends comfort each other no matter what, even if they say nothing at all and only stand by your side. Queen Hisana told me that."

Rukia silently took in her maids words. Her sister had told Inoune that. It sounded like Hisana, her dear Hisana. A tear fell from her cheek. Rukia was crying and she had not even noticed. Orhime approached with a kerchief. The Princess took it and dabbed her eyes.

"Thank you, Orihime."

* * *

Outside, the Prince furiously scrambled for breath. He raced down a connecting hallway, searching in vain for a specific room. "That man! He and his stupid advice got me into this, feeding me those lies."

Yumichika stopped. There it was. Down the steps and to the right was an alcove. This led to Lord Aizen's private chambers. The only place the Prince wanted to be, and at the same time detested having to be. Knocking on the intricate doors laced with black metal scribbles, he heard a voice.

"Welcome, Yumi. I have been waiting for you."

* * *

After having looked for the Prince, Juzir contented himself with the idea of being the first tomorrow to speak with the King. For now, though, he needed to talk to the Master of the Guard. The incident needed to be reported and he needed to find his 'colleagues'. Far away, the sound of a large clock announced one o'clock in the morning. Juzir sighed. If he had been allowed to stay by the Princess at all times, this would have never happened. The situation was scandalous, and at the worst possible time.

Turmoil was spreading through many of the different kingdoms. The people looked for guidance in the actions of their leaders; looking to the nobles and royalty for strength and courage. Their ambitions and actions were the pride or disgrace of the people. This Prince had brought disgrace to his people and Rukia's character. It was unforgivable.

He was stressing, thinking of too many things at once. All he wanted to do was calm down, sort things out. If he could keep everyone quiet, conceal the whole incident, things might go better. The Master of the Guard would have to wait. Hamshar Juzir had an idea.

* * *

It was late when Renji and Dakotsu wandered back to the East Wing. Everything was quiet and, if they knew their charge, the Princess, she would be sleeping comfortably in bed now. Up steps and winding staircases, Renji felt something tugging at him. Not something physical; he could feel someone watching him.

"Hey, have you seen Uryuu?"

Dakotsu pondered the question. He had last seen their comrade after they had arrived. Maybe he had snuck into the party? "No, I have not seen him. Not since we arrived. What makes you remember him?"

"Hm, just a gut feeling."

"Something is not right. There is something bothering you."

Renji was quiet. His friend was right.

_~`*`~_

**Wow, onto the next Chapter! I now have a contest set up on my Profile! Check it out especially if you have been reviewing! Regardless, though, it should be fun and rewarding. Thanks! **  
_  
**Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1**_

* * *


	6. Moonlight

**I'm BAAAACCCKKKKK!**

**Wow has it really been this long? Sorry. Hopefully this Chap can make it up for being gone so long. Life has been really kicking my end, but on with the story! Thanks again to all of you faithful readers out there who make writing such a wonderful time. I mean it. Without you, reader, I would not be writing. So here is another Chapter continuing my Promise to finish no mattert what! Thanks also to Rukilex for sticking with me throughout my insanity. **

**Previously (because even I forget...): Rukia's bodyguard Hamshar Juzir hits the Crown Prince. Renji finds his friend and fellow bodyguard Dakotsu and challenges him to an eating contest. Rukia and Orihime have some down time together and Orihime proves herself as a friend. Prince Yumichika finds similar company. **

**~ ' * ' ~**

Renji and Dakotsu paused as soft footsteps resounded in the midnight air. Someone was in a hurry. It was probably a servant, but as bodyguards, the two men were always ready for the 'what if's' of their job. Sadly they were due for a 'what if' situation. Quietly rounding the corner, the young men entered a dark hallway lit with only the moonlight streaming in from tall windows at the end. It was beautiful. The full moon levitated proudly against the dark blue sky, offset by the silver frame of the glass window which reached vaulted heights.

The moonlight also illuminated a figure. Besides being dark, the hallway was long. Renji and his comrade could not quite make out the lone figure in the hallway, who appeared to be raising his hand to knock heavily on a door. Thus, with heightened senses, they pursued the figure. It was obvious that the unknown person they followed was nervous; he constantly looked over his shoulder. Still walking down the hallway, Renji was nearing the end of the darkness. Soon he would be bathed in the moonlight, but there was nothing to fear here.

The bodyguards watched as the stranger's hand hung in the air; almost as if it was pausing to contemplate its action. But the knock was not needed - the door opened and artificial light poured onto the lonesome figure. Renji stopped, a quizzical look spreading over his face, not unlike his comrade, Dakotsu. The figure cringed, obviously not ready for the burst of light. Then there was a voice, "Welcome, Yumi. I have been waiting for you."

* * *

It was dark and musty; a young man in blue and white vigilantly replayed the conversation he had heard. The passage was small and wet, what should be expected of a hidden passageway. Retracing his path, the boy ran into fewer cobwebs than his initial jaunt, but the rodents and other indiscernible things still spread about his path, moving only when his feet trod too close. It was grating now even in his soul. The information he had overheard was tearing him apart. If only he could find a quicker route.

He had lost his glasses before, and only by luck and candlelight was he able to find them again. Now, there was too much at risk to light the candle again. He had blown out the candle because someone had found him. He distinctly heard them say that there were others. The aggressive actions that followed had sent him running for his life. Darkness nipped at his heels and drove him faster, but it was the light ahead that forced the young man to greater speeds. Maybe he was not as gifted at hand-to-hand combat as his comrades, but he could run. Bursting out of a fake wall the dark haired boy stopped in an old storage room. He listened intently for anything, any sound, something that might be dangerous and send him running again. There was nothing.

He heaved, he was safe. After all of the twists, turns, and all else, his pursuers had lost him. Juzir's strenuous workouts were coming in handy, again. The fourth bodyguard relaxed somewhat and compelled himself to walk back to the East Wing, as though nothing had happened. Still, on such an eventful night, with morning not yet dawning, he knew that more must happen. Ishida Uryuu pushed his glasses back up the thin bridge of his nose and walked on.

* * *

Orihime comforted the Princess. She still did not know what had happened, but she had no intention of causing her new mistress any more pain. So, quietly, she consoled the woman beside her. Orihime could tell that Rukia was sad as well as angry, and it disturbed her. She almost wished that she hadn't noticed.

It wasn't long before Rukia pulled herself together. There was great resolve in her small, brown eyes – resolve that did not bode well for the King. "Thank you, Orihime."

The maid bowed low. "You're welcome, Majesty."

Rukia spoke through the door, "Open." It was a singular command and obeyed, even before the Princess was able to utter the whole word. Despite the open door, the exit was blocked. Hamshar Juzir stood in the middle of the doorway. He bowed. "Princess I ask for an audience to…"

"Not now, Juzir," said the Princess, interrupting the body guard. "Please move."

Orihime shuffled her feet uneasily. This was becoming awkward again. Juzir nodded, but did not move. "Majesty, I believe what I have to say will be of use to you. Have I ever led you wrong?"

Looking away, she replied, "No, you have not."

"Then, if it pleases her Majesty, let me help you."

Rukia pondered the idea for a moment. She wondered what would keep Juzir from executing the Prince himself. Whether she liked the advice he gave her or not, she would need good counsel and a clear mind before she woke the King. "Alright. Speak, then."

There was a quiet pause. Turning, Rukia walked back to her personal audience chamber. Juzir followed with Orihime hurrying ahead of the Princess. Inwardly, Juzir smiled. Rukia was so strong and rebellious - such a fiery young woman, while maintaining her quiet bearing and dignity. He hoped she would never change. She was so beloved by her people-a light to them in dark times. No one would mar that light of this, he would make sure. Once in the chamber, he locked the doors behind them.

* * *

Two bodyguards stopped walking and listened to the conversation ahead.

"Wait, my Lord, there are others."

A second person dashed out of the room and peered down the dark hallway towards Renji and Dakotsu. The Prince watched in terror and slowly moved into the room. "No, no one followed me. I made sure of it!"

Whatever else was said was inaudible to the two Ogyoku bodyguards still hidden in the dark. Quietly and slowly, they backed away from the man stealing towards them. Renji noticed the man's distinctive blue hair and armor. He had not seen the man before, but he would certainly remember him from here on. The blue haired man stopped at the edge of the moonlight, and huffed.

"Grimmjow, come back." The voice was smooth and emotionless.

Grimmjow cast a hard look into the darkness. Then he stalked back to the room mumbling angrily and cursing loudly. Just before entering the room, he looked back, his eyes cold and cruel, freezing Renji and Dakotsu in place. The spell ended when the door shut.

Dakotsu sighed. "That was the Prince, but who were those guys?"

Renji shook his head, turning to leave. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Umm, hmm, I wonder where that guy comes from."

"Why?"

"His name… Grimmjow. I've never heard that name around here."

"It's probably just a nickname."

"Yeah, it could be. I wouldn't like having to ask around for the guy though."

* * *

Now, if you knew the young man, Kurosaki Ichigo, you were a very lucky person indeed. Born to a noble family in the northern continent of Isolde, Kurosaki was strikingly handsome. He was a fresh distraction from the subtly normality of court life. Ichigo was shy and reserved and, at the same time, outgoing and buoyant. He was something different altogether.

Along with Ambassador Goodwin, young Kurosaki had come in goodwill and to strengthen trade with the Kingdom of Bucharest. It had been a long journey, including a difficult passage through the ice pass, De Mordrin. Everything had to be done on horseback. Goodwin had discovered, with difficulty, that the best spot to sleep on was your side.

Ichigo looked forward to tomorrow. He had arrived the same time as the Princess of Ogyoku, and something about that had caught his attention. It took his mind off of thinking about home to contemplate the odd coincidence.

As much as he denied being homesick, Ichigo could look to the stars and sigh in want for home and family. But for now, sitting on a chair on the balcony, he contented himself with the quiet evening.

Cool, sea-misted air blew over his warm skin; summer was fast approaching, even though home was still dictated by Winter's cruel seize. He could not count the number of snowmen or snow angels he had made with his sisters, nor the times by the warm hearth fire where he read stories to them. His sisters were so precious to him and they grew so fast- so much faster than he or his father wanted.

Ichigo shivered. The ocean air was suddenly displaced by a blast of cold wind. There was something else in the air than just wind which made him feel uneasy. Sleep, that's what he needed. Tomorrow Ichigo would need to stay awake. He did not need to fall asleep on his horse tomorrow - not before the Princess. No, Kurosaki Ichigo did not want that.

* * *

Once again Fate dealt her hand; neither in favor nor opposition, only to stir the pit of discord. Soft footsteps pulsed down a nearby hallway. The red headed bodyguards paused, tonight was surely eventful. Muscles tense, they felt a familiar presence coming their way. Although the air swirled in an ominous state, the men held their nerve in the dark, few awful seconds, they waited. Then, from the corner to their left, they were surprised to see their comrade, Uryuu appear. He looked a shade paler than usual and sweat grazed his brow.

"Hey, stop being such an uptight ghost. You could have at least tried to scare us," Dakotsu said. He crossed his arms, but relief lit his eyes.

Uryuu nodded, catching his breath. He was still in his travelling clothes. What had the Quincy been up to? Poking Uryuu on the head with a pointed finger, Renji raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? You're lucky Juzir hasn't called you out yet. Where have you been?"

"We'll talk later. The walls have ears."

"What do mean! Hey don't walk away! What are you getting at, spouting all that articulate nonsense?!" Renji said, stalking after Uryuu, who was moving quickly down the hallway.

Dakotsu followed close behind, pondering his Uryuu's words. He was used to protecting everyone, and it seemed that,in this new place, the whole world was against them. "Renji, he means that it isn't safe to talk here. Let's find Juzir.

* * *

In a small room, Rukia ordered Orihime to go to her quarters and rest. The young woman bowed and left quickly. The cold atmosphere that filled the room had dulled Orihime's curiosity - she felt relieved to have not been caught in a possible argument. Quietly the door shut behind Orihime, and Rukia met Hamshar's waiting eyes.

"Hamshar Juzir," Rukia said, "you may speak."

He nodded and gathered his thoughts; he needed to be honest, while still presenting his idea in a good light. Rukia stood before the moonlit bay window. She would not let her guard down; she would not rest until she had her way. He needed to change her view. At least she thought he did.

"Your Majesty. Paying a visit to the King at night will result in dangerous presumptions."

"Really? What kind of presumptions?"

"It might create confusion about your relationship with the King."

"Ha! My relationship? What relationship is that, Juzir? He was husband to my sister and is the father of my niece," she paused, her voice softened, almost shaking. Then finally in a small voice, "that is all, nothing more." She turned away from his searching eyes and walked to the bay window to sit, staring into the night.

"My Lady, I know it is a horrible thing to insinuate, but people will gossip, especially here were no one knows you. A visit from you tonight could also cause political trouble. His Majesty has many enemies, more than he would ever admit. He is fighting against the world with only words, but words cannot silence an enemy."

Juzir, solemn now, knelt at Rukia's feet. He hated to see her cry and there, looking up at her, he saw a diamond tear streak down her face. His calloused, warm hand reached out to her and she turned her eyes to his.

"Princess, whatever happened is over. We, together, will confront the problem in the morning. I promise to protect you from the cloaking darkness in which evil hides. No matter what, I swear that I will protect you."

Rukia's eyes softened, her resolve failing against the emotional turmoil deep inside her. "So what, Juzir? Who cares about them, the people? I know better. I know the truth!"

He moved, sitting next to her on the window seat. "But, you are here for the greater good, for the people."

"And what if the Prince runs away?"

"That would proof of his crime."

The Princess felt an air of calm descend over her. He was right. Juzir's answers eased her churning mind. She could feel the effects of sleep and emotional exhaustion weighing heavily upon her. Sleepily she clenched tightly to Juzir's shirt, willing him closer, her comforter and her friend.

"Juzir, are you sure?" came her small voice.

"Yes."

He held her tightly. She fit perfectly in his arms, like a little child. She slept, cradled there. Hamshar breathed in the scent of her hair, smelling of sweet, costly perfumes. She radiated life and warmth against his chest. She was so beautiful, inside and out, being exposed to the worst of this world. "I would lay down my life to protect you," he swore silently in that moment.

He smiled, and, closing his eyes, he prayed for her safety and happiness. Juzir lifted her up and walked to her room. The silk bedding had been pulled back on her bed, and he placed her down with a loving care; making sure to not wake her. Then he pulled the covers up to her small chin. She did not move as he kissed her gently on the forehead, pushing away the dark locks that covered her fair skin.

"Goodnight, my Princess, my world."

* * *

The guards at the East Wing entrance were nervous, uneasy. Renji was ready for an interrogation. Uryuu was drowning in his nervousness, and Dakotsu was feeling his stomach's resentment to the kitchen contest he had won. Yes, Renji had lost again.

Walking through the door, Uryuu glanced back with curiosity at the commotion behind him. Dakotsu had picked Renji up by the collar of his shirt, and was following. Renji ducked out of his shirt and glared at his comrade. His eyes rang with the words "don't touch me" much like a snake. Dakotsu sighed, "Hey, Uryuu should I grab him again?"

Uryuu had just walked up to the door that led to the Princess's audience chamber. It was locked. He was surprised. Renji continued to stare down Dakotsu and when one of the guards moved to shut the doors Renji said, "I'm still watching you. Along with this oversized squash."

"Where do you get this stuff from?" the blond asked.

"You're tall and have a yellow head," he paused, as the smile on his friends face became evident. "I don't know! It just came to me."

"Right."

"Are you going to make something of it?"

"Nope. I like squash. It's good for you."

Uryuu turned to his friends, his face slathered in annoyance. "Will you two just stop! The door it's… it's locked."

"Plus you're original," finished Dakotsu, a full smile in place.

Voice rising in tension, Uyruu said, "What is it with you two! Can't you hear me?"

"Better go help funny face, before he gets his spandex underwear in a twist."

Renji cocked his head, "Yeah, why not. Those guards aren't even worth it. Wait, spandex?"

"Funny face, what kind of nickname is that? That should be Renji, all those dumb tattoos."

"Hey, those tattoos get me the girls. Your glasses keep them away."

As Dakotsu tried to open the door, Uryuu, next to him, quietly asked, "How did you know I wear spandex?"

Dakotsu stopped, eyes widening. "You… really?"

"Hey, open the door, tough guy, so we can…"

The door suddenly opened. Juzir motioned them to come in. Renji patted Dakotsu on the back walking past him. "Thanks."

The blond stared at the glass eyed man in front of him. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Juzir, not a party to their 'intimate' conversation, commanded them inside. Uryuu immediately took advantage of the situation. After a few seconds, Dakotsu came in, making sure to leave some distance.

***~':'~***

**Thanks for reading through! Hope you liked my mini intro for Ichigo. Well here we go! Onto the next Chapter! Hehehe, once I finish writing it... :)**

**Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1**


	7. In the Morning

**Well here is the next chapter finally! I know it took me forever. Can anyone guess what consequences will come Yumi's way? Well it'll be fun. Here is a Previous for those of us who forgot!**

Previously: Renji and Dakotsu run into the Prince. Uryuu finds a dark passageway. Hamshar persuades the Princess to reconsider seeing the King that night. We meet Ichigo! And his trusty Ambassador Goodwin. Plus some funny business between Renji, Dakotsu, and Uryuu. Well Here we go!

***~':'~***

Hamshar Juzir, a careful man with his words, waited until everyone was comfortable. Tonight had obviously been exhausting. The long faces before him told all, but the glimmer in his comrades' eyes told an entirely different story. Hamshar sat on the green couch and Dakotsu lay on one across from him. Uryuu sank into the chair next to Dakotsu and Renji sat on the armrest of another. Their eyes were trained respectfully on their superior; everyone was ready to talk.

"So, where have you all been?"

Renji spoke, "As you asked, I wandered around the castle grounds and heard some interesting stuff. But tonight Dakotsu and I ran into some… people."

"People?"

Dakotsu nodded silently, waiting for the redhead to expound on the subject. Renji swallowed and continued, "We came across a hallway and saw the Prince. He disappeared and, when a door opened it… it, sounded like Lord Aizen welcoming him. Others were there though. They looked foreign and hostile. One by the name of Grimmjow, blue hair and some weird armor…"

"WAIT! I was there too!" Uryuu gasped. "It was Aizen, and Yumichika walked into the room saying that no one had followed him."

"That's right," said the blond, "we heard him also. But some guy came out. He had a weird vibe about him too. I couldn't place him to any country either."

"Uryuu, where exactly were you?"

"Hamshar, somehow I stumbled into a secret passageway in the servant's quarters. I followed the passage until there was a break in the wall. I was able to peek inside and watch. If it wasn't for the topic of their conversation, I would have continued on, but… they were talking about Princess Rukia."

Renji leaned over, "Spill."

"I overheard talking that involved a plot of treason, led by Lord Aizen himself, I believe. Sadly, I think they heard me and they chased after me. Also, I think the Prince has something to do with it and…" he paused with full attention bearing down on him. "I overheard that they have plans for the Princess of Ogyoku." He swallowed.

For the next half hour, in the darkness of night, Uryuu told them everything he had heard. How Aizen was bent on taking over Bucharest and how he would use the Prince Yumichika to reach his goal. How everything would work so long as Byakuya was gone and how he would unite the kingdom once and for all. Supposedly, they were going to overthrow the King by spreading rumors and a few courtly distractions. They even had a part for Rukia, although they had not embellished upon what that part might be. Instead, the Prince himself had come and interrupted the meeting. Uryuu said that the Prince had seemed very distraught. Also Uryuu had been found out. A blue-headed man had stalked towards his hiding place in the wall. Believing that his cover had been blown, Uryuu had made a run for it.

With both stories related, there was a pause. Whether from exhaustion or contemplation, the silence was long enough for Dakotsu to doze off.

"Wake up," Renji said, after jabbing his friend.

Juzir watched the sleepy blond and shook his head, "Before we retire for the night, you do need to know that Yumichika harassed the Princess." This statement was met with wide, burning eyes.

"What happened?" Dakotsu asked.

"You got there in time, right?! She's okay, isn't she?" Renji asked.

"He met Rukia in a dark hallway and grabbed her. Needless to say, she declined his advances, but he forcefully pressured her. She is safe now. I had the pleasure of surprising the Prince.

"This is something you must all remember, however," continued Juzir. "Although you all have acquired some startling and important news, know that in all things our duty is to the Princess. We are not here for the protection of a kingdom, but for one woman. Do you all understand me?"

Silence filled the room as the younger men grasped their superior's meaning. A little sigh came from two of the four men. Mixed relief and anger swelled in the air, while thoughts of someone else besides them getting hit by Juzir filled their minds. That would have been fun to see. Finally Uryuu spit out the words that formed in their minds. "What did you do to the Prince?"

Juzir's face turned stony and his voice came out even harder, "Does it really matter?"

"Not really, but hearing about other people getting trashed by you can be…. gratifying at times. This is one of those times, plus he harassed the Princess. We all want a piece of him," Dakotsu replied.

Renji nodded. If he had known that the scoundrel had touched her in that moonlit hallway, then nothing on this earth could have kept him from that man. "Some kind of luck that idiot had. Has she informed His Majesty?"

Juzir cocked his head and looked attentively at the redhead. "No. I was able to calm her down," Juzir pointed to the small company.

"That's good."

Crossing his arms, Uryuu spoke, "But, what will we do about the possibility that Aizen might be trying to dethrone the King? With his accomplice, the Prince, no less. And what about…"

Juzir cut off the dark-headed boy's sentence. "We will handle everything day by day and speak of this to no one. I will find a way to inform the King and then… we will go from there. For now, we know only that they are going to try to use Princess Rukia to get to the King," he sighed, "I think we should also add protecting Princess Hitara to our list. It would be a cruel blow if anything happened to the child."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Hmm, if this whole treason thing is true," Renji looked at Uryuu, "then we are protecting a lot more than just Princess Rukia."

The men were solemn for some time. In a land where politics ruled and the sword rusted, men of valor and strength were of little use. Amidst the closed meetings and drifting rumors weapons were of no use.

"Good," said Juzir, interrupting the dark mood. "I will be talking to His Majesty in the morning and will give him the information we have acquired. 'Night."

The atmosphere in the room was somber. The sun would be dawning soon. Quietly, each took their leave of the small room assured that the darkness, despite its grim reputation, would carefully guard their secrets.

* * *

Morning dawned with no pity on those who had slept little that night. It was cold and harsh, similar to many things in the old castle. A dense fog had rolled in from the ocean early that morning, and many of the stable hands were happy to already be at the stable. Work was fast underway for the fox hunt that would ensue later on that morning. A rather grumpy and hot headed man entered into the first barn. He inspected each person working there with a steely look that showed his obviously poor mood. Everyone smiled nervously.

The Head Master Horseman, Inzyo Toka, was a man without sympathy. Halfway through his horse inspection two young men were struggling with a beautiful grey mare. She was refined and delicate looking, with a spirit of blue flames. In a small stall she reared, pulling against the men who wished to force her out. Inzyo paused before the three stable hands, watching as the small mare came back to the ground. "What are you doing?!"

The stable hands jumped, loosening their grip on the lead and halter. "Sir, we… the mare has a large green spot on her rump. She must be washed, sir."

Toka peered into the stall, past the hands, and watched the mare. Taking advantage of the men, she was happily eating from her trough. Then, Toka grabbed the lead and pulled. The mare jumped in front of the stall doorway and jerked back. Determination lit her eyes, much like that of her petite master. The man, however, calmly assessed the situation and, seeing that the small mare would not come, he walked into the stall. The grey watched him haughtily until he showed his weapon, a whip.

Two whacks to her green rump and the mare shot out of the door and kept running. Still holding onto the rope, Toka found himself being dragged to the doorway where he grasped the frame. People and horses scattered, including a young hand that dropped a bucket in the middle of the aisle-way. Suddenly, the grey mare flipped into the air, held back by the lead that Toka still held onto tightly. A forceful stop to the mare's unbound forward energy created a chain reaction.

Inzyo rushed over to the mare, who seemed to be coming around after her fall. He rubbed his shoulder, having taken quite a blow in stopping the mare. His shoulder was sore and hurting terribly. The grey shook her head and stood despite her dizziness, revealing the large bucket she had crushed in her fall. She had landed on her back and now looked at the man before her with a new wariness. Inzyo beckoned the two hands and tossed them the mare's lead. Their wide eyes wandered from the broken bucket to the mare's back.

"She'll be fine, "Inzyo said, "Get that green off of her."

* * *

He rarely slept, and when he did, he dreamed of her. Whether this had truly affected his disposition or because of the constant tragedies that seemed to affect his life, Byakuya Kuchiki never missed a moment early in the morning to remember his departed wife. Each morning, he would remember how he had won her love or how rapturous her voice had been. Or, sometimes he would remember that far away look in her eyes and how that look would disappear, to be replaced by his reflection. Her name alone made him shiver with emotion. Despite his nerve and regality, he missed her dearly. He would have given the world to have her back again.

These emotions and thoughts came to him only in the morning, that early time of day when she should have been in his arms, her soft hand caressing his cheek. When the warmth of her breath was on his neck and the last rays of the moon illuminated her small figure and he was there to witness the ethereal glow of her skin.

Byakuya sighed. Of course, the memories were not all that had been left to him. He still had Hitari and Rukia - a family, his daughter and sister. If nothing else, the family she had left behind was her way of keeping him from breaking.

Hitari was a joy he had never imagined. She was a joy he would never let go. He hoped that with Rukia to care for her, Hitara would receive some of the motherly attention she had lost with her mother. He had not considered the fact that Rukia so strongly resembled Hisana. No, he had not thought of that so much. The idea that his daughter would have the closest tie to her mother as possible that was enough for him. Byakuya could not imagine loving anyone again; at least not like he had loved Hisana.

But now, much like it had been when she first died, he was being haunted again. Hisana was destroying him, and he was dying to live. Everywhere he turned he saw her. In the shadows and dark corners, in the waking of his mind, he saw her. She was everywhere now and closer to him than before. This mystery he had already unraveled though. He now understood why he could not stop thinking about Hisana. It was because of her. Rukia. That woman was bewitched, to look so much like Hisana.

***~':'~***

**I made it. Or at least I am still alive!!! Thank you everyone for still reading and sorry for taking so long. Life is about as busy as it comes here. Anyway Review! That is what the button below is for. I mean gotta know what the people like! So I can write what the people want. Alright onto the next Chapter! Hopefully sooner than later. (smilies)**

**Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1**


	8. In Truth & Lies

**Hello to the faithful readers. My apologies for taking so long. My computer is down right now and I am working on a college computer! Yikes! So afraid right now that some one will see me on FF and freak, or at least think I am a freak. ANyway, just goes to show you much I love ya' guys and gals! So with that these A/N's are off. I hope that you enjoy. This Chap is a little slow, but it is setting up for a few different and major things. So in a way it is actually important. This is where the big decisions are made that will change things. So enjoy! **

**Major thanks to the bestest Beta ever.... *drumroll* RUKILEX!!!! **

**Also to the bestest readers ever! HisanaChan & BleachBabe03! Plus the wonderful readers that wish to remain anonymous, much like my name!**

***~':'~***

Silks would have flattered her figure more, but today cotton wove tightly around her. Rukia was going riding at His Majesty's request. First, though, she had requested an audience with the King, and now she stood before the heavy wooden doors to his private audience room. As always, she was accompanied by Juzir; she glanced at him. He seemed so calm, unlike her. Rukia was nervous. Time had taken its toll, and she was beginning to rethink things for herself. Not that the Prince's actions were honorable, or anything of the sort, but she wasn't sure how the King might react. Rukia had just arrived and was enjoying the time she spent with her niece. What if she were told to leave?

A servant appeared and beckoned to them. "His Majesty will see you now."

Inside a gilded room, Byakuya sat at a desk signing papers. He acknowledged his visitors and gestured to some chairs in front of his desk. Once they were seated, he spoke, "You have requested an audience for an important matter, no doubt. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Rukia swallowed. The man of stone before her was somehow much more frightening than Juzir, especially in his personal surroundings. Still, she would not be deterred by a mere flare of fear.

"Your Majesty, I will come to the point as quickly as possible. Last night I was harassed…. by the Prince Yumichika."

Here, the fair Princess faltered. Despite being in the presence of only the King and her bodyguard, it was still a personal and slightly embarrassing matter.

His Majesty was stoic as ever. Whether the steely expression he wore on his face masked anger or any other emotion, no one would know. He patiently stood up and walkted over to the door, where he commanded the guards to bring him his brother. With unwavering nobility, he returned to his desk. Rukia couldn't look at him despite her perilous attempts at eye contact. Juzir sat silently, taking everything in.

"Rukia." The King's voice was surprisingly kind. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Her shoulders fell and she glanced at Hamshar, who nodded. Rukia straightened and answered, "The hallway before the doors to the East Wing. That is where he met me. I didn't know it was him and asked him to move. He grabbed me and proceeded to… kiss me. He did nothing with my consent, and I tried to escape his arrived in time and was able to come to my assistance."

Byakuya turned his attention to the bodyguard. "Why were you not with her the whole time?"

Hamshar nodded, "Lord Aizen made it clear that we were not to be anywhere near the East Wing without the Princess. He also believed that Bucharest guards were more than adequate to protect the Princess during the party. In effect… our services were not needed. I was not sure as to what time the Princess would be back."

"Did he give you any reasons for not being near the East Wing?"

"Yes. He did not trust us due to the presence of Princess Hitari."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. A servant nervously waited for his master, and behind him stood Aizen. Rukia looked away, but Juzir watched the King calmly walk out of the room. The door shut and Juzir turned to his Princess.

"My Lady, would you like to get some air?"

Rukia nodded gracefully and Juzir took her hand, leading her to the open balcony.

* * *

Aizen greeted the King with the usual courtesy that became his station. Byakuya did the same, but before moving immediately to his brother, there were some questions on his mind. "Lord Aizen, it has come to my attention that you have placed rules on the Ogyoku bodyguards without first obtaining my approval."

"Majesty, due to the unusual circumstances surrounding the death of your Queen,I believed Princess Hitari's safety was the foremost concern. My deepest apologies, those orders were impulsive," Aizen placidly responded.

Byakuya let a still quiet linger before he spoke again. He watched Aizen's face and saw that the other man's expression did not falter. "The ball last night?"

"Yes, Majesty, I underestimated Princess Rukia's exhaustion upon arriving. I presumed that she would rather freely mingle than be crowded by bodyguards."

* * *

In a room that awaited the light of day to christen its walls anew, the Prince waited. Artificial lights cast a bright glow. Yumichika was panicky. His fingers rapped on the wood-engraved side of the captain's chair he was sitting in. Lord Aizen had told him to remain calm, that Byakuya would feed off of his fear and see the younger brother as weak. Aizen's very words were, "He killed your brother because he was weak. What more could he do to you?"

He breathed deeply. While the King could certainly be as frightening as death, Byakuya was still his brother, after all. The handle of the door moved and Yumichika stood up. He straightened his robes and replaced the nervous look on his face with the courtly one.

Byakuya's presence filled the room and Yumichika could feel his brother's eyes burning holes into his head. Still he caught a glimpse of Aizen behind his brother and his resolve was strengthened. Byakuya shut the door, not allowing Aizen in, and approached his younger brother.

"What happened last night?"

Yumichika shrugged innocently. "I, I cannot seem to remember, brother! I do admit to a gigantic headache this morning," he scratched his head, "but soon after a hot bath I felt much better. Did you need something, brother?"

His fingers itched to rap on something or play with his hair. Hair, however, would not be repaired easily. Not after the hours he spent on fixing it for the blasted hunt Byakuya had prepared, and was forcing him to go to. Never able to completely stand still, Yumichika walked over to a bookcase adjacent a large window. He perused the books, silently awaiting his brother's words.

"You were drunk and right now you are paler than usual."

"NO! Not me Brother. You know how I am, and with Aizen at all times looking right over my shoulder! I would not have a chance to overindulge at any parties."

"Then how do you explain your behavior towards Princess Rukia?"

Here Yumichika swallowed hard. This is where his acting really began. "What do you mean, brother?"

"I have it on good account that you embraced the Princess against her will."

"Not that I remember, but that's horrible! Are you sure it was me? I mean, could it have possibly been an imposter?! Not that they could copy my good looks. Still, what if I am being framed!?"

"Yumichika, stop," Byakuya said. His voice was strangling and it forced the Prince to stop pacing and turn his full attention to the King. "Princess Rukia has confirmed that you grabbed her and tried to forceably kiss her against. Is this true?"

The younger brother gawked in makeshift disbelief. "How could you think such a thing!? That I would ever…. Why brother, I am appalled that you would ever think that I would possibly be able to commit such a horrendous crime! I…"

"Did you do it?"

"No," he said with a toss of his head.

"Where were you last night?"

"I… I was at the party. Of course, showing up all the guests, I truly am the most beautiful ornament of this kingdom."

Byakuya turned and left without another word, and Yumichika found himself alone. He was a little startled at his brother's quick exit, but this was not unlike his brother. He sighed and moved towards the window. Morning was dawning, and the dense fog about the castle was lessening.

Across the way, rolling fog revealed a balcony. Movement on the balcony caught Yumichika's eyes and he stared into the early morning. Suddenly, his heart moved within him. She was on that balcony, watching the sunrise just like him. Beside her stood the bodyguard; the Prince flinched a little. Fear mixed with disappointment and his eyes softened.

***~':'~***

**Thanks for reading! To those of us that are missing our little bright ray of sunshine, Orihime!, she will be in here soon. Once again thanks!**

**Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1**


	9. The First Trouble

_**Hope everyone is having a very Merry Christmas!!! College has been very interesting for me and thus I have not been able to update as often as I would like. Regardless I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and Favs!! **_

_**~`*`~**_

"Aizen, where was the Prince last night?"

Byakuya had just entered the hallway. He was finished with Yumichika. Carefully, the King watched the man in front of him. Aizen looked slightly confused, but his eyes were dancing.

"Your Majesty, I can account for the Prince mostly, but I do admit that there was a time last night when I did lose sight of him."

"When was this?"

"It was after I handed the placed the Princess into your care, Majesty."

Byakuya thought about the timeline he was forming in his mind. "How long was it until you found him again?"

"My Lord, it was quite late. The Prince did seem to be over drunk with wine, though." That was all the King needed - he had acquired all of the necessary information.

Byakuya left Aizen and returned to the room where he had left Rukia . The Princess and her bodyguard were coming in from the balcony.

The King's face was set in stone. Nary an emotion showed as he sat in his desk chair. Inwardly, he was relieved to see that Rukia and Juzir had followed suit and were equally as somber as he - it allowed him to continue to think things over instead of having to order them around.

After clearing his mind, Byakuya began, "Princess, I would like to speak to Juzir alone, if you would wait on the balcony." She nodded and left. The girl seemed slightly anxious, her eyes belying the calm of her face.

Now it was only Juzir and the King. A warrior from the battlefield and aristocrat of words, Juzir could have smiled, but propriety kept him in line. He was in the presence of the King and had been suddenly singled out. So, with decorum he listened to the King, and with sincerity he studied the man's face.

"How did you deal with the Prince?"

"I hit him, Majesty."

Byakuya thought for a second. The bodyguard was quite frank if not blunt, stereotypical of someone in that vocation. That would explain Yumichika's paleness that morning. The Prince seemed to have some kind of paste on his face.

With one question answered, the King endeavored to ask another. "Was he drunk?"

"Not that I could tell, but he certainly was surprised when he saw me, as though something had been planned," Juzir hinted. It was odd to him that a King would go to the trouble of questioning people himself. Of course, people do tend to talk out of turn; perhaps the King did not want things getting out. No, this man before Juzir did not come off as a political madman, consumed with his appearance in the public eye. The bodyguard scrutinized the King's face , which betrayed no emotion . Juzir's respect for the King grew.

"What are you implying?" Byakuya's voice broke Juzir's train of thought.

The bodyguard was conflicted - he needed to tell the King of the plot, but he did not trust the King and he could tell that the King did not trust him. If he spoke of implications, Juzir knew that he may not live much longer; especially where the King's own brother was involved. Such delicate insinuations almost always ended badly. Better to take care of everything himself.

"No, Your Majesty," Juzir managed to answer with strength.

Byakuya nodded. "We are finished here. Please assure the Princess that everything will be dealt with suitably."

Both men rose from their seats and Juzir bowed before parting ways. The bodyguard exhaled in relief, but at the same time a terrible feeling was beginning to grow inside of him - he had missed his chance, and he knew it.

* * *

In another room, an orange head poked out from beneath the covers. It was human for sure, sleeping still… yes. Ambassador Goodwin had his hands full. The old white-headed man was in charge of the youth. Normally, he would have opened the drawn curtains and allowed the sun to wake the Lord Kurosaki. Now though, Goodwin did not wish to be reminded that it was still night. Behind the curtains was a dense fog and a thick darkness. Today was the hunt, and Goodwin would not be the last noble to arrive. He flicked on a bedside lamp.

"My Lord, you must wake up! Please, sir, this is no time to sleep in."

"It's still dark?" Ichigo groaned.

Goodwin looked at the drawn curtains and the covers he had yanked off of the young man. "Well, it is coming around. No matter, you must get up!" Goodwin called in the servants who appeared with the Lord's clothing. "See, everything is ready, just not you. We will have that fixed in no time! Now please get up…"

A sheet-covered fist flew into Goodwin's face with deadly aim. Although Ichigo was only stretching, Goodwin, in his supposedly frail state of 50, fell backwards. A servant fought a snicker and Goodwin glared at him.

Ichigo rolled over and pulled covers over his face again. "Get out of my room. Servants," – he yawned loudly, "dismissed."

They filed out of the room over the old man's protestations. Goodwin sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed. "Now don't kick me. Remember we are expected to represent Isolde in all of its glory. NOT the sleepy, staying in bed forever kind! We represent…"

"Goodwin, didn't I ask you to leave?"

"Well yes, but…"

"So?" Kurosaki pointed his finger and moved it about in a swirling motion before pointing towards the door. His not-so-subtle way of saying, 'get out'.

"You must get up! Nobles from every Kingdom are here! And…"

"Goodwin," his voice rasped, "I know, and I know you can still move quickly."

"I cannot. At the old age of 60 I…"

"Thought it was 50 yesterday. Get your story straight and get off my foot."

"Ah, did I really say 50? Oh, but numbers are always so old. Regardless, my leg is so very sore…"

"SO's my foot! Goodwin!"

Now a sheet-covered foot flew in the very old man's direction. Goodwin jumped out of the way, but his mouth was still rolling. "What about sport? You get to show up some of the greatest nobility ever!"

Next came pillows, yet Goodwin dodged them all with an uneasy grace. "What about the Princess!"

"Nobody's more important than getting you out of my room! Goodwin," he growled.

"The Ogyoku Princess! The woman you danced with last night! For heaven's sake, stop throwing pillows and talk to me like a man!"

"You're just out of luck and too old to multitask!"

"Watch your grammar!"

"Make me!"

"Oh! The cruelty! Sir, our King will hear of this!"

Goodwin raced out of the room, leaving a very awake Ichigo at the edge of his bed. The young man fell back onto the mattress and sighed. It was still dark, he knew that. Goodwin opened the door just a bit, and a crack of light enveloped the dark room.

"I am sending the servants in," he said.

Ichigo threw one last pillow at the doorway before chuckling at the insanity. Awake before dawn. How rare.

* * *

Orihime was lonely. Dawn had broken through the listless fog long ago. She had watched Yibina mother Princess Hitari as the child woke earlier than usual. The old woman coddled the child as her own. In a way, Orihime wished she had someone to love, too. Even after losing her mother, Hitari had someone. She sighed. Things had changed much in Orihime's short life. It was all for the better, but the young woman still wished for more.

Walking slowly down the hallway she came to the large doors that separated the East Wing from the rest of the palace. Orihime looked at them solemnly. A wave of silly emotions consumed her and she smiled in spite of them. The face of a young man flashed through her mind and she blushed. He had noticed her and that alone sent shivers up her spine.

These giant doors to the East Wing loomed like a blockade; separating her from nobility, and a higher status in life. Orihime frowned. Servants never fell in love with nobles and nobles never fell in love with servants. It was just so silly, but the excitement of a forbidden love was also quite fascinating. If only he loved her back. She sighed. Everything was so one-sided.

A soft voice beckoned for Orihime's attention; it was the blue eyed Undari. "Inoue? Is something troubling you?"

Orihime jumped. "Oh! Hina, it's you. Um, no I'm fine. I just finished my chores. You?"

The girl looked down bashfully. "I finished a little while ago, too. Inoune, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I…I," the girl looked down nervously, "um, could you come with me to the kitchen?"

Orihime smiled. She was a little relieved that Undari had not guessed at her thoughts. "Yes, I'll come with you."

Undari smiled and knocked rapidly on the door. Slowly, it opened and she slipped through, Orihime following closely behind. Her eyes took in the beauty of the palace and its splendor, even in the darkness of early morning. Quite a few times, Undari had to wait on her friend. When they finally made it to the kitchen, the voluptuous smell of breakfast infiltrated their senses.

While Undari busied herself in the kitchen, Orihime spied a basket full of delicious looking, round apples. She grabbed a small one and took a bite. It was succulent. Droplets of juice ran slowly down her neck as if they themselves savored every instant upon her fair skin. Quickly, she wiped them away for fear of wetting her dress. Orihime tried to lick her lips discreetly, but instead smeared the resilient stickiness. Her eyes widened and she felt slightly embarrassed. She looked for Hina and in the bustle of the kitchen, but could not find her.

Orihime could feel the juice drying on her face. Finally she resolved to get herself cleaned up and return before Hina noticed. There had to be a place to wash somewhere besides the kitchen. With a mental image of the palace in her mind, Orihime remembered a little room downstairs in the cellar. Taking a candle for light she made her way. The brickwork here was a little shabby compared to the rest of the palace. It was also cold and damp, but this was the cellar and certainly could be expected.

Down the stairs and into a hallway, Orihime stifled a sneeze. Her eyes only closed for a second, but when she looked up again there was another light. Tilting her head to the side Orihime grew curious, and nervous. There was a green tinge to the light something she had never seen before. Quickly she forgot about the dried juice on her face as she stepped closer to the light. Soon she could hear breathing and quiet voices from around the corner.

"Did you hear the plan?"

"Yes, it has been put into motion sooner than we would like."

"So you understand that the attack must happen soon? We can use the influx of nobles to further wreak havoc on the King's glorious reputation!" Quiet laughter filled the air.

Unconsciously, Orihime began to take in the words and lost awareness of her own surroundings. Hot wax dripped upon her fragile hand and she dropped the apple. Orihime's free hand reached to wipe away the stinging wax as her eyes begged the rolling apple to stop. It did stop, right before a pair of boots. Orihime stifled a gasp and stepped back into something warm. Whirling around she was able to glimpse a face before she dropped the candle and lost all light.

_**~`*`~**_

**_ :)  
Love Cliffies_**

**Sincerely,  
****Anynymys1**


	10. Omens

_**A/N: Wow... well it has been a while, but here is an update. I'm not crazy myself about the argument between Byakuya and Yumichika, but I decided to try anyway as I felt bad for taking so long and thought that all of you wonderful readers could treat it as a "deleted scene" or something. Look very hard this is a BIG premonition chapter and sad in some respects. So without further ado here also is an over view of what has happened just in case some of us have forgotten some stuff!**_

Previously: Hyato is Byakuya's dead brother. He tried to steal the kingdom and Byakuya was forced to kill him. Yumichika is Byakuya's youngest brother. After Hisana dies Rukia visits which is currently the status of the story. Byakuya has thrown a hunt to entertain. Yumichika got in trouble for messing with Rukia (slightly in love with her) and in the Chapter learns of his punishment. Rukia has 4 bodyguards: Renji, Dakotsu, and Uryuu with Juzir in charge. Also Ichigo dabbles a little bit too in this chapter.

_**~ 'O' ~**_

Rukia gracefully descended the wide steps leaving the palace. Her bodyguards, excluding Juzir, stood by her looking something akin to a wall. Graciously, she waved to the gentry that caught her eye, or curtsied to any that dared introduce themselves. Her bodyguards radiated a cold demeanor, despite the warmth of Rukia's character.

The sun was barely coming over the mountains to the west, as the courtyard came alive. The gravel muddled the echoes of horse hooves, as stable boys and servants led the animals to their masters. A tall man led a gray mare towards the Princess of Ogyoku. He smiled. His job was almost finished; a job which had included removing a large, green stain from the mare's rump.

The mare strode towards her mistress, proud and alert. She lifted her head high and snorted loudly with aggression and self-importance. The grey mare knew who she was and knew whom she carried. Laughter rang like a bell, catching the grey's attention. The horse lowered her stately head. With inquisitive eyes and ears that angled forward, she nosed the Princess's face.

Softly blowing into the mare's flared nostrils, Rukia spoke quietly, "Hello, Beautiful. You look wonderful today. Are you ready to go?"

The grey pulled back slightly and tossed her head. Snorting and blowing, she pranced around the handler that held her and showed off before her master at an animated trot. Rukia chuckled, "Nicoletta is full of herself today. She is so very dominant for such a small mare."

Dakotsu smirked, "Only because she is so much like her mistress."

"I have no idea what you mean, sir. I am quite obedient and docile, as you well know." Rukia smiled playfully.

Slowly, Rukia began to forget the early morning and enjoy her time outside. Nicoletta danced about some more, before she felt the pull of her mistress's gaze. The mare stopped and waited for the Princess to mount. Once Rukia was in the saddle, Nicoletta remembered her place as a lady's horse and pranced no more.

Renji patted the mare, and then looked up to his charge. "Stop looking for compliments. And don't do anything crazy. You know how…"

"Yes, I know how Nicoletta loves me to death and would do anything that I ask of her. I know, 'Be a lady and don't over assert yourself'," she mimicked. "I promise I'll be dainty and delicate."

While her words were satisfactory, Rukia's eyes still twinkled with mischief. Renji shook his head and mounted his own steed, the chestnut, Nadan. That morning, more than fifty nobles attended the hunt. The clatter of hooves and the noise from the proud beasts sent the hounds wild. Everyone knew what was going to happen, the animals most of all.

Uryuu also rode a grey, although his was slightly lighter in color. The horse was unshakable. A gelding like Nadan, Uryuu's grey was much calmer and more forgiving. He was a large horse, compared to his small-framed rider. Uryuu guided the gelding towards Rukia and Nicoletta. Some nobles past by and Uryuu nodded, acknowledging their presence.

"Hello, Simon," Rukia said, patting the grey gelding. "So Uryuu, you will be riding with us today?"

He nodded, customarily pushing up his glasses. "Yes, Majesty, I will be joining today."

"Good," said Renji, flanking the Princess, "it's about time you enjoyed a sport with that oversized monster of yours."

"Renji!"

Uryuu turned in the saddle with only one hand holding his reins. "This is no sport! Chasing a helpless fox to its death!" he whispered forcefully.

"Oh, so now they're helpless. You sound like a girl."

"Renji," Rukia's voice became testy.

"A girl! Why you…"

But Uryuu did not get to finish his sentence. Behind him came Dakotsu, on his palomino. One laughing slap to Simon's rump from the heavy handed man, and the horse lurched forward. Uryuu leaned backwards from the motion, then snapped forward again, landing hard on Simon's neck as Simon stopped in front of a tall, long-necked bay. The other horse reared in a display of power and dominance. It snorted loudly and lurched towards Simon. The heavy gray shook terribly in fear and scrambled to get away, slipping on the gravel.

In spite of this, the bay's orange-headed rider handled his irritated stallion well. The stallion screamed, before the young man curbed the creature soundly. The big horse stopped his tantrum, dancing in place and chewing hard on his metal bit.

"Better watch where you're going," he said, his words obviously directed at Uryuu. Then he turned to Rukia, pausing for a second before nodding in her direction, "Majesty." After that, he rode off.

Renji fought Nadan as the chestnut moved about from the excitement, slightly bumping into Nicoletta, who remained impassive over the whole incident. Uryuu brought Simon back in line next to Dakotsu and breathed deeply. There was a small silence, and Dakotsu warily watched his friends. Abruptly, he broke out in laughter, "Uryuu, I am so glad that you are you. I could see Renij hitting me over the head right now! Terrible thought if the world was filled with Renji's," he looked over at Renji. "Do us all a favor and don't have children."

The redhead reached behind the Princess to smack his comrade. Nadan, though, was taking all opportunities and Renji didn't have a chance. Both hands were quickly back on the reins stopping the horse from moving forward. Uryuu boiled beside Dakotsu, who tried to control his laughter.

Amidst all this, Rukia sat atop her mount, reflecting upon the man on the bay stallion, trying to recall where she had seen him before. Her thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted - another rider appeared and stopped before them. A grey- haired, older man about fifty years-old.

"Oh, Your Majesty," elder man said and, despite being in the saddle, he bowed low. "My deepest apologies on behalf of my Lord Kurosaki, it seems Dominion is full of it this morning…"

The man continued on with his one-sided chit-chat for some time. After a while, a blank look occupied Dakotsu's face, Uryuu had begun to braid Simon's mane, and Renji started to fall asleep with his eyes open -his horse was already asleep. Rukia, however, listened to the Ambassador with proper, courtly attention. The Ambassador's babbling was finally cut shot when the orange-headed Kurosaki finally came back. His stallion, Dominion, was covered in sweat and still grinding his bit.

"Goodwin, join me… please," Kurosaki said, stressing his 'please' while sighing lightly.

"Oh! Lord Kurosaki, I was just having a most interesting conversation with the Princess. Won't you join us?"

Kurosaki pointed to his dancing stallion and displayed a look of annoyance. Goodwin shrugged and turned to follow. "I hope we get to speak again, Majesty. Lord Kurosaki is not a morning person. Please forgive him."

Ichigo dismissed the awkward comment, but, from the expression of disbelief on his face, it was clear that that he had wholly heard the Ambassador.

"It's over. Remind me to actually thank that orange-headed kid," Renji groaned as they left.

Dakotsu scratched his head. "That was funny. But no one likes waking up this early. So how it that funny again?"

"It is funny because he was making fun of Lord Kurosaki. Why did you slap my horse anyway?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you guys! Sorry about Simon. Have you seen some of these nobles? They're falling all over the place! They look like they are having the hardest time getting on these horses," he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I wonder if it is an omen?"

Renji smirked, "It's not just the nobles. So is Uryuu."

"Yeah, huh," the blond laughed.

Rukia enjoyed listening to them, but reality was creeping back upon her. She guided Nicoletta forward for a different view. At least to just move around, sitting had become suffocating. Especially as the early morning events came flooding back to her, just as the sun was rising over the western mountains.

* * *

Juzir exited the palace and surveyed the courtyard. At the bottom of the steps was a stable-hand with his steed. The bodyguard mounted from the opposite side and surprised the stable-hand. Without much though he flung the reins over the horse's neck and dismissed the boy.

The bodyguard's mind was full of thoughts. For now, he wished to content himself with finding his comrades and the Princess. As he maneuvered through the courtyard, Juzir memorized the faces and voices around him. Yet a dark feeling beleaguered Juzir - a premonition of things to come. Dakotsu would have called it an omen, although Renji placed such worries beneath him. The redhead would have shrugged such a feeling off until there was an obvious reason for concern.

Then there was Uryuu. The big man smirked. The Quincy would surely find a label for whatever feeling was disturbing him. But Juzir would push the darkness to a corner of his mind. He would not forget it, but he would certainly not become a slave to his fears.

Juzir audibly sighed and let the horse have his head. The horse moved to a smooth trot. At this speed, few would stop to talk to him and he would not upset any anxious horses. It also gave him time to think. A little over a week and he would be home.

* * *

"WHAT! No, Brother, you cannot do this. The General is a monster! You cannot send me to him as a recruit. He cares nothing for real beauty! I won't do it! I won't be a…

Byakuya stopped at the door. "Enough. You will accept your punishment. You are a Prince and you will learn act like one."

"But…" Yumichika stopped. His brother's emotionless eyes him in place.

"Come."

"No…"

Byakuya's glare held fast as he watched his brother. Yumichika was scrambling for words, for a way out of a desperate situation. He attempted to stand up to his brother, but the guilt of his deed held him back. Still he tried.

"Byakuya, I am no child! I must certainly pay penance for my actions, but there must be another way. Any other way that I can…"

The King's fist clenched tightly as he listened to his brother's words. 'No child' rang through his mind, as Byakuya tried to make sense at the fact that the man who stood before him was truly his brother. Yumichika was entirely missing the point. A complete fool, unlike their parents or… Byakuya calmed himself and his thoughts drifted. Yumichika was nothing like himself or their brother. He was a disgrace.

"Enough!" Byakuya's hand sliced the air and Yumichika stumbled back, even though the King stood far across the room the intimidation was suffocating. "I am done listening to you. Each word you utter displays your foolishness. You do not even understand the point of my decision."

"Well, what is your point?"

Byakuya's voice rumbled low through the room, "If you do not understand, you are not worthy of knowing."

The eldest Kuchiki sighed deeply and unclenched his hands. He motioned for his brother to follow as he left the room. Yumichika followed behind with a shocked expression. He looked over at Lord Aizen and sent him a pleading look. The man did not return the sentiment. Aizen hid behind his glasses and followed the King as well. Yumichika hung his head. The General was a fierce man and wild. He cared nothing for beauty, even as rare as that of the Prince's.

There would be a way out of this, and Yumichika would find it. Whatever point his brother was trying to make had completely escaped him, and he was too emotionally compromised to think clearly. Understanding would have to wait, if it came at all.

In his brother's presence, the Prince felt wildly insecure and guilty. His world was crashing down about him and even Aizen had left his side. There was really nothing left. Ideas and plans were spent. His life was certainly not akin to the great stories of heroes.

* * *

Standing before the palace steps, a thick-crested black stallion glared at his surroundings; occasionally nipping at Toka, the master horseman. The stallion's black tail whipped in the open air and cracked against his leather trappings. In his excitement the stallion whistled a challenge into the open air that threatened to break glass. The great horse tensed and waited for a reply.

Suddenly there came an answer. The black stallion jumped at the reply and nearly trampled the man holding him. Toka strained to keep the black from taking off. He called for others to come. The horse reared and attacked the men around it. People around rushed out of the way and somewhere a woman screamed. The black had drawn blood from a few of the men attempting to control him, and kicked a slow moving servant in the gut. As the stallion fought against the men another fell beneath heavy hooves. The horse was fiercely using his strength and tossed those that dared to control him from the saddle.

Byakuya's temper cooled as he exited the palace. Before him, at the bottom of the steps, was the black stallion fighting off his handlers. The horse was still fighting as Byakuya took the last step, but as the King walked out onto the gravel, the great black horse stopped. Several men sat or stood bleeding on the sidelines. As Byakuya walked up to the horse other servants scattered.

Toka took up the reins again that he had dropped in the melee. He was overly cautious of the horse, especially since even he had not escaped the wrath of the stallion. Toka's left shoulder was bloodied from a bite along with his right arm and numerous bludgeons from his chest down where the hooves had pounded him. Yet, this was the temper of many stallions that had survived war, although Toka was willing to bet that the King's war horse was among the worst.

As Byakuya came closer, the stallion listened intently. This was his master. The horse turned his head away and straightened. As Byakuya stepped lightly into the saddle, the stallion tensed beneath him. The horse's neck curved tightly until his breathing was restricted, ominous and rasping. Then the great horse lightly stepped forward.

The stallion's name was Epic, or at least that was the name the people tended to use. Byakuya had never given the horse a namesake. Yet this was the same stallion that carried Byakuya to victory through all the wars against Hyato, Byakuya's brother. He was well-trained, but always a war horse and always on fire. He respected Byakuya and that was as far as their love went.

Epic's mouth gapped open in defiance of the bit, and he grumbled deeply like the stallion he was. Byakuya touched up the reins and Epic stopped. The hunting party gathered around him and the Head Huntsman blew the bugle. The dogs were let loose and swarmed about searching for a scent. Yumichika appeared behind his brother and waited.

"Where is Aizen?"

Yumichika sighed, trying to seem as penitent as possible. "He said that there was just too much work to do. He did tell me, to tell you… enjoy."

Yumichika's horse foolishly moved up, closer to Epic. He tried to think of something nice to say, but missed the red look in Epic's eye. The black stallion kicked with great aim at the Prince's bay gelding then bared his teeth for a wide bite. The poor horse scrambled for space between them and almost lost its rider. Yumichika screamed and grabbed the horse's neck. His wide eyes were about as large as his geldings and staring directly at Epic with fear. The stallion snorted victory after forcing the unworthy neighbor to move out of his space and looked elsewhere.

A bugle sounded and the chase was on.

**_:)  
_**

**Sincerely,  
****Anynymys1**


	11. A Race

**_I know I have been gone for a while. Just very busy and all. Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_Previously... _**_Orihime had left the Princesses private quarters to accompany a friend to the kitchen. After eating an apple she decided it would be best to clean up only to get a little lost and end up in the cellar where she meets up with some very interesting company. The Nobles are readying for the early morning hunt and Ichigo becomes "re-acquainted" Princess Rukia and her bodyguards. Yumichika recieves his "punishment" or at least the disturbing knowledge of his punishment._

**_~**~'_**

They were an hour into the hunt and the sun was rising slowly. Over emerald hills and through dense forests the hounds led. The party had broken up by now. Whether some had trouble with their steeds, horses became tired, or possibly some wished to simply rest and view the sights; the hunting party soon dwindled in size. Now there were only a handful of riders at the edge of the forest. The sun was just on the other side of the trees and its light barely shone through the thick foliage.

First the hounds, followed by the head huntsman, sprang from the depths of the forest and into a sprawling meadow. Nicoletta was next to crash through. For a second, the strong sunlight blinded both horse and rider. This did not stop the small grey mare from charging forward at full speed.

Rukia laughed in delight as she gave the mare her head. Crouching low in the saddle, the Princess had an advantageous head-start on the others. Nicoletta's thin legs dug into the ground beneath her as she sped away. Rukia looked back over her shoulder to see a tall bay stallion leap into the meadow. She smiled. "Kurosaki," she whispered before urging her mare onward.

"Go!" he yelled between the bay stallion's ears. Dominion heard his master and bolted forward with more speed. Taller than the Princess's little mare, Ichigo expected that his stallion would have no trouble overtaking the little horse. He had not, however, expected the tricks the dark-haired Princess would play. Dominion pounded the ground and pushed for his head, but Kurosaki knew better. Holding the willful stallion back, Ichigo eased up behind the grey.

Three other nobles followed closely behind them, as well as Dakotsu. Nadan had not quite run out of 'go', but Renji knew better than to waste his horse. Juzir, Byakuya, and the Shihouin Princess rode closely behind. Uryuu went with the last of the group, dreading the excursion through dark and close quarter forests for fear his clothing might rip on the low-hanging branches.

Ichigo finally caught up to Rukia. Here, he needed his wits about him. Bringing Dominion up closer to the grey, Ichigo waited for the slightest divergence in the mare's path. All was good, and he quickly strode next to the grey mare. The big bay was opening up with a full blast of speed when the little mare jumped into him. The grey's shoulder met the bay stallion's hip, and down went the back end of the stallion. Ichigo could have sworn he heard laughing from the rider as she passed him leaving dirt clods flying in his face.

Dominion had not completely fallen, but lost his back footing, causing him to slow. Ichigo, his pride at stake, hurried his horse on after Dakotsu passed him. Suddenly flanked by three other nobles, Ichigo eased in between them. They had reached the end of the meadow and that leg of the race. Now it was time to rest.

"Lord Kurosaki! You have been soundly beaten. How do you feel?" The Shihoin Princess smiled wickedly as she dismounted. She was enjoying herself immensely, and leaned on her dark horse while threading her fingers through its flaxen mane.

"Losing is unpleasant, but I did not lose… she cheated."

Renji laughed, "You only say that because you are not man enough to own up to the fact that a woman beat you."

"But you are her bodyguard and are therefore either biased or seeking her favor," Ichigo snapped.

"Seeking! Where do you…"

Rukia interrupted her bodyguard, "Enough! Lord Kurosaki, I soundly beat you and that is a fact. Shall we try again to save your pride?"

"It is hardly in need of rescuing, my lady," he said with a glare.

"Then it is settled. After the break, we will race again."

Rukia walked back to her mare with a triumphant grin which faded as she saw Juzir. The man was leaning on the grey who was still breathing heavily. With the reins in his hand, Juzir kept the mare from grazing.

"She's tired," he said quietly.

"Yes, that is why we are resting."

"She's off in the back left, too."

"Her leg is not swollen. Rest will do her fine," Rukia said while patting the mare softly on the neck. She could tell that Juzir didn't want her to race the mare again.

Nicoletta reached down to graze as Juzir handed Rukia the reins. The Princess left the mare alone, but Juzir grasped the leather closer to the mare's nose and tugged sharply. Nicoletta's face popped up with annoyance.

"Don't let her eat… anything."

Rukia returned Juzir's serious gaze and the bodyguard left. The mare turned her head into her mistress's chest searching for treats. To this Rukia smiled and gave the mare a treat anyway. "Just one more time, beautiful," Rukia cooed, "Just one more time."

Elsewhere, Byakuya closed his eyes listened to the breeze ruffle the leaves overhead.

"So I've been hearing some… rather interesting rumors."

The King's eyes opened for the Shihouin Princess. The woman leaned against the tree and sighed.

"Indeed," he said.

"Yes., It seems your little sister-in-law is making waves," Yoroichi said, waiting quietly for a reply. When none came, she pursued the topic. "But you wouldn't have brought her here for any of those reasons."

In the back of Byakuya's mind Yoroichi's words grated. Whether because of curiosity or simply fear that she had guessed at his true intentions, she had sparked his interest.

"Your little brother seems a bit off. Did you yell at him again?"

"Princess…"

"You are always calling me 'Princess' or 'milady'. I'm your cousin, and I've known you forever! My name is Yoroichi," the woman said indignantly with her arms crossed.

"Princess…"

She glared at him again, frowning this time. "Hmmph… what is it?"

"I am sending him away."

This time, Yoruichi looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

Byakuya breathed in deeply. Stoic as he was inside, he hated the idea of sending his brother away. "He needs to see more of the world. He needs to learn to stand on his own."

"He's young, not unlike you were once. Perhaps…" Her voice trailed off as Byakuya turned to look at her. Yoruichi felt his gaze and continued on a different thought. "Well, you're certainly not intending to send him to me, are you?"

"No, I have already sent a letter to the General."

Yoroichi's eyes widened, as she whispered dubiously, "_Him_? Have you lost your mind?"

This was certainly not something the King wanted to hear.

"Your Majesty's, the hounds have the scent again. We are ready to move out."

The huntsman bowed and left. Farther off, Rukia's laughter filled the air, followed by more laughter. It quickly caught Byakuya's attention - her voice was so much like Hisana's. A slender hand came to rest on the King's shoulder and Yoruichi looked at him seriously, "Byakuya, sending Yumichika away may be a bad idea."

She paused, then mounted her own horse. "Everyone is wondering why she really came and now you're sending Yumichika away. None of this will go over well… Oy! Are you hearing me?"

Byakuya ignored her, gazing off in the direction of the other riders. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He and Rukia alone in that grand palace was the stuff of rumors; kings simply did not call upon their sisters-in-law just to keep them company. Other rumors had him trying to marry off Yumichika and Rukia, although this was certainly not the case.

"Yes," he answered, humorlessly. "I hear you, Princess."

Yoruichi sighed and rode off after the others. There had been more than just the rumor that Byakuya was in love with Rukia - there were other far more dangerous rumors circulating at court. Rukia was already promised to someone else; the situation was dicey at best. With Yumichika gone, things could only get worse.

The Shihouin Princess looked back to see Epic gaining on her. Looking ahead, she smiled and decided to stay at the palace as long as Rukia remained, even if the entire situation turned rather scandalous. At this thought, she grinned and pressed her horse onward, deeper into the forest.

* * *

Orihime paused in complete fear. She heard a match light and expected the worst. A cold hand grasped her shoulder and a rotten voice addressed her.

"Oh, missy, what'a would you b' in down 'ere?"

"N… nothing, I… I just. I just needed to find a sink. All of the ones in the kitchen were taken. I…"

"Oh, what'a 'ittle lamby thang you are! Just'n innocent I suppose?"

Orihime felt big arms wrap around her and she cringed. "_Yes_! Innocent. I just walked down the steps. Undari will miss me if I take any longer! Please let me go!"

"Unn, now at's a hard thingy ta do. Let'n you go so easily. I'd just suppose you wou't do some'pin un-nicely. So's I can'st let you go."

The candlelight came closer to her face and she saw the man with his gritty skin and toothless mouth. His eyes twinkled like a beady rat's eyes and she shuddered.

"Ha ha! Fear'd of me r' you? Well…" A new voice beckoned the man away and Orihime pleaded.

She sobbed a bit before the man yelled. The light went out again and the man holding her threw her behind him. Orihime ran into a cold wall and listened as someone began fighting. There was a struggle, and she vainly searched in the darkness for some way out. Then there was quiet. Orihime began crawling towards what she hoped was the door, or at least a way out.

"Girl, are you still there?"

**_'~**~'_**

**_:)(:_**

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


End file.
